A twist of Fate
by emmettsangel728
Summary: What if Edward had a couple extra seconds to think about saving Bella from the van? What if, in those seconds, he realizes he loves someone else. What if the broken heart saved Bella? What would happen? Emmett/Bella Of course
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Recently it was one of my favorite holidays, Independence Day!!! Now, I don't like when people call it the Fourth of July because I already know what freaking day it is!! Lol.**

**The Fourth of July, Independence Day, was the day America gained it's independence- our freedom- from the British. It's a time when we are supposed to remember the risk that we took in signing that Declaration of Independence. Fireworks represent the battles in my eyes. The explosions of what so many people had to go through. **

 **Okay I'm done.**

**Anyway.**

**I know what you're thinking.**

**WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING MAKING A NEW STORY WHEN YOU HAVE LISTEN TO YOUR HEART AND RBH!!**

**Well let me explain.**

**I was driving to Long Island, New York for a family reunion/ Fourth of July party and I was reading Twilight for part of the 3-hour drive.**

**I was reading one of my favorite parts, the part when Edward saves Bella from the van trying to crunch her. My mom randomly shouted, "Look a Jeep Wrangler." I stopped reading and saw the exact four door silver Jeep Wrangler that Emmett drives and after squeaking and asking her to buy it from me, I went back to reading.**

**What if Alice had the vision a couple seconds earlier? What if **_**Rosalie**_** somehow convinced Edward that he shouldn't get involved? What if Emmett, feeling Rosalie doesn't love him anymore, acts instead?**

**What if Emmett saved Bella from the van?**

**Even with Edward and Bella's magical meeting from earlier, how will Bella handle Emmett's rescue?**

**Random. Yes. **

**Here we go.**

**Edward POV**

I was staring at Bella as she walked towards her rusty old truck. Our conversation from before had somehow had me infatuated with her. She truly was beautiful. Seeing her had me, for the first time in a long time, looking at other's faces. Strange, I know. I actually noticed people's imperfections and was fascinated with them Bella stared at me from across the lot with a mix of confusion and conflict in her eyes. It was fascinating.

Suddenly, Alice gasped and my mind automatically went to hers.

_A car pulling out made a large blue van the belonged to an annoying male, Tyler Crowley __**(I think that's his last name. Oh well.) **__Peel out of the way. The van hit a patch of black ice and whipped towards an absolute frozen Bella._

I gasped and turned to Alice. She looked terrified.

"When?" I gasped out- constantly thinking- _Not her._

"A couple seconds. Edward! Run and save her!" Alice hated the death of any human so I turned and started to walk quickly towards her. A hand on my shoulder made me freeze. My head turned and my eyes raked up the flawless arm, to her blood red sleeves, to her exposed neck, her perfect lips, golden eyes, brilliant blonde hair, and her concerned features.

When on Earth did Rosalie Hale become so beautiful? I was frozen. It was as if I looked at her for the very first time. How had I ignored her? Had I truly not noticed anyone before I met Bella? Had Isabella Swan opened my eyes to something more?

"Edward, don't!" She begged. I stared at her. Her touch was rippling an ancient and long forgotten pulse throughout me. "Don't ruin everything that we have built for nothing but a human girl. I know you may like her-" I could see how much this hurt her. How had I never noticed? "- But…please." Never before had I seen her so vulnerable.

_I knew it._ A voice broke sadly. Never had his voice been so sad. It hurt my heart but there was no longer anything I could do. I couldn't make myself feel sorry as he started walking to the other end of the lot, where the forest reached out. He would be running home.

We all alerted to a screeching noise and turned as a large blue van spun on the ice. "I'm sorry Alice."

I smiled faintly.

_Thank you Bella Swan._ I thought as I waited for the van to hit her. A flash of white didn't register to me.

**Emmett POV**

I watched Edward as he stared- like a creepy stalker might I add- at the beautiful Bella Swan. She really was beautiful. Chocolate brown eyes and mahogany hair. Bella stared back at her and I was about to break the awkward silence when Alice gasped.

A look of pure horror fixed on both of their faces.

"When?" He gasped out. I growled. I hated when they did this. They never told us what was going on.

"A couple seconds. Edward! Run and save her!" Alice begged. She looked so worried. I looked at Rosalie in time to see her having an inner conflict with herself. She looked at me with an apologetic smile and stepped towards Edward. I felt our separation become permanent. We had been falling out of love for years; this was the final step I assumed. She grabbed him and he stared at her like…a blind man looking at the sun for the first time. **(LOL! Wait. How can I laugh? Emmett is hurting! It's okay! I'll love you!!)**

"Edward, don't!" She begged. "Don't ruin everything that we have built for nothing but a human girl. I know you may like her-" The pain was evident in her voice. She was no longer hiding her feelings. She didn't love me and that made my frozen heart ache in agony."- But…please." She was never this vulnerable with me and I knew I lost her. The look in Edward's eyes said he felt something towards her.

_I knew it. _Was the only thing I could think. I felt so hurt. I shook my head and started walking towards the other end of the lot where I could run in the forest. Much more than half way there I turned to a screeching noise as the blue van spun on the ice.

"I'm sorry Alice." I turned around and saw he had a faint smile of his lips as he watched the van.

He was going to let her die! Bastard! Her eyes were so terrified and she looked too frozen to move.

Without thinking I ran to Bella. I was close enough that I didn't have to run vampire speed but I did push myself towards Bella and managed to lunge at her just as the van was a couple inches from hitting her.

Like an old movie I pulled her to me and tumbled out of the way. We rolled on the ground and I covered her with my body when the shrapnel exploded from the van. Her warmth was so inviting and it reminded me not to crush her with my weight.

Her heart was crashing out of her chest and she was breathing heavily.

"Bella?" I asked when she didn't speak. She tilted her head and locked her eyes with mine. We were lying on our sides with her safe from the metal since I was much larger than her petite little form. My arms were around her waist and head- tucking her towards me to prevent any damage. People started to form around us and I pulled away, just noticing her intoxicating scent.

Though it wasn't as strong as that human I wrongfully killed a long time ago, it was the most delicious scent I had ever smelled. It was truly like she had flowers in her blood.

"Bella?" I repeated. She was shaking violently when she noticed the destroyed van behind me. Her truck was still in its old classic condition. Only a large dent.

"What…" She tried but couldn't find the right words. "Emmett?" She breathed out. I nodded. She tried to get up but I put a hand on her shoulder and held her down.

"Stay still. Your arm might be sprained or something." I said genuinely concerned.

"Ow…" She sighed holding her arm and squeezing her eyes shut. After a deep breath she opened her eyes and looked over me. "Are you alright?" She asked making me laugh once.

"You almost just got hit by a huge van and you're worried that I'm hurt?" I asked with a large smile. She blushed and I was entranced by the color. I shook that idea out of my head.

"Of course." She said sarcastically. I heard the ambulance coming and I looked around, realizing we had a crowd.

Mike Newton looked terrified as he stared at Bella. I wanted to punch him- don't know why but I did.

"Tyler!" Bella shouted suddenly. Everyone turned to the van and I saw an air bag was deployed.

When the ambulance and Jaws of Life came Tyler looked pretty bad. His mouth was bleeding and he had some serious cuts on hi forehead.

"He'll be fine." I said as I lifted her onto the stretcher- despite the medics' protest. I knew what she hurt. As they loaded her in I noticed the stunned faces of my family. Alice looked very grateful and I winked at her. Jasper looked angry but hugged Alice to her- soothing what she had almost seen. Edward and Rosalie looked furious and I simply shrugged. Deliberately I thought, _I wasn't going to have her die because you want to fuck my ex-wife._ The thought of ex wife hurt slightly. Edward looked livid and I smiled innocently and batted my lashes before jumping in the van. I was able to ride up front.

I explained what happened to the driver while thinking of the day when Rosalie saved me.

I thought I loved her. But maybe, I was simply so thankful for my rescue I deluded myself into thinking that. I knew what Rosalie was supposed to be for Edward and it hurt to know that they would finally get to be together.

What I hated was that he was willing to watch a young girl die.

When we got to the hospital I walked straight to Carlisle's office.

"Emmett?" He questioned when I walked in. I smiled faintly at the man who really was my father… He looked wary and I couldn't blame him. Last time I visited him with this look was when I hurt those people.

"I didn't kill anyone." I said raising my hands in surrender. He let out a sigh in relief. "Remember that girl that had Edward running away?" I asked. He nodded. "She almost got hit by a van and I saved her." His eyes widened.

"Why didn't Edward save her?" He asked putting on his lab coat.

"He…and…Rosalie…" I tried to say looking down. He touched my shoulder and I looked up at him.

"I will speak with them and find out myself. You don't have to tell me you are in pain for me to know." I nodded. "Thank you for saving her life by the way." He said as I followed him out of the room. "I need to get information." He said walking away. I sat outside her room, feeling it wasn't my place to go in and put my head in my hands.

Had I ruined everything?

**Bella POV (Rewind a bit.)**

Staring at Edward. I felt so stupid because I was staring at Edward from across the parking lot. He was staring back, which made my heart race. He suddenly tensed and after a moment turned to the pixie one, Alice.

They were all so beautiful. Edward took a step towards me- a worried look on his face when the beautiful one, Rosalie, reached out a grabbed him.

I swear I could feel any connection we had snap. My heart sank. I thought she was with the big and cute one, Emmett but the way they looked at each other proved me wrong. Emmett looked heartbroken as he walked my way. Most likely walking to the forest where he could be alone. I wanted to comfort him but felt it wasn't my place.

A screeching noise made me turn and I froze at the sight.

A large blue van was hurtling towards me.

Every detail was suddenly strikingly clear instead of slow motion. I noticed all the kids frozen as they watched, I saw Alice Cullen looking so terrified and heartbroken and I didn't understand why.

I saw Edward Cullen staring at me in stunned shock. But I saw a faint smile play on his lips and felt furious.

The last thing I noticed was Emmett Cullen running towards me, possibly to his own death if he tried to save me.

He lunged at me and I closed my eyes as we flew away. I landed hard on my side and I felt him curl around me to protect me from whatever I was too terrified to look at.

One arm was around my waist and the other was around my head, tucking me to him.

I never felt safer than I did in that moment.

Everything fell silent and for a moment I thought I was dead.

"Bella?" He asked. I titled my head and locked to his beautiful honey gold eyes. Much more beautiful than Edward's by far. He pulled away suddenly and I noticed the large crowd of concerned people around us.

"Bella?" He repeated. I was shaking violently when I saw the shattered van and a dent in my truck that could've been me. I could've died! I could've been crushed.

"What…" I couldn't make a coherent sentence. It was then I noticed just who saved me. "Emmett?" I breathed out. He nodded. I tried to get up but he put a stern and cold hand on my shoulder- holding me down.

"Stay still. Your arm might be sprained or something." His voice was so concerned that I had to listen. Then my arm started to throb.

"Ow…" I sighed holding my arm in pain. I scrunched my eyes shut. Pushing the pain aside I opened my eyes and let them rake over his perfect and muscular body. Not a scratch. "Are you alright?" He laughed loudly once.

"You almost just got hit by a huge van and you're worried that I'm hurt?" He asked with a beautiful smile. He had perfect dimples that were so cute. I blushed and he stared at me before lightly shaking his head.

"Of course." I said sarcastically. I heard the ambulance coming and he turned around, realizing the crowd. Suddenly I remembered what happened.

"Tyler!" I shouted terrified.

When the ambulance and Jaws of Life came Tyler looked pretty bad. His mouth was bleeding and he had some serious cuts on his forehead.

"He'll be fine." He assure me as he lifted me carefully onto the stretcher. I felt so safe in his arms. The bastard got to ride in the front and I fell asleep on the way.

I woke up in a hospital bed and my arm was wrapped in medical tape.

"Miss Isabella." A voice said walking in. My mouth parted at the sight. He had perfect blonde hair, was tall, and had perfect features. He looked like a movie star.

"Just Bella." I said to the man I was sure to be Emmett's father.

"Well Bella. My name is Carlisle Cullen. How are you feeling?" He asked checking over my heart monitor and checking my reflexes.

"Fantastic." I said a little too quickly. He smiled and shined the light in my eyes.

"Well, for someone who almost died you look great. You're very lucky." He said with a grin writing something down on his pad.

"I'm lucky Emmett was there." I clarified. He smiled down on me.

"Yes. You don't understand how very lucky you were today." And with that he went to get a nurse.

I was lucky.

Lucky that Emmett saved me.

**Love it? Hate it? Yes? No? Maybe so? Lol. Again random idea. I don't know if I'll continue it or not.**

**BUT STILL REVIEW!**

**~That girl in the back with the curly brown hair, Kayla**


	2. Chapter 2 The hospital Bastard

**I'm very very very very very very very happy about the feedback I got for this story. But I want tons of reviews on this (I know, I'm greedy) **

**Here we go.**

**Emmett POV (We last saw him sitting outside of Bella's room, wondering if he had done the right thing.)**

The door opened and I jumped up quickly. Carlisle stood in front of me organizing a folder with her name on a label.

"Is she okay?" I asked as we walked to the nurses' station.

"Better than okay really. She's not the least bit shaken up at all." His voice was concerned. "It's not normal actually. Most people are shaking and flinching at any noise and she's in there ready to leave." He said disapprovingly. He handed the folder to a young nurse who stuttered her thanks. I smiled and raised my eyebrows at him. We were about to talk when we heard a soft "ahem." We both alerted down the hall where Edward and Rosalie stood leaning against Carlisle's office.

I walked down the hallway by his side trying my best not to rip Edward into shreds for what he did- or I should say didn't- do.

"Is there something you want to tell me? Edward? Rosalie?" Carlisle- the stupid saint- asked calmly.

"Besides that Emmett is an idiot?" Rosalie started. "We're in love." She said grabbing Edward's hand. He nodded once, for the first time agreeing with her words.

Carlisle sighed. "And I'm very happy for you. Especially you Edward but couldn't you two at least have waited till we came home to explain this? Didn't you think of how this effected Emmett?" They looked down, ashamed but I knew they would do it again in a heartbeat.

"I truly am sorry Emmett. I wish it didn't have to end up this way for you." Edward said softly. I growled- pissed off at his so proper language. I was about to speak when both he and Rosalie's faces turned livid.

"Let's talk about what we should do about the…_girl._" Rosalie sneered. I felt the strongest urge to protect Bella. She did nothing wrong.

"What do you mean _do about?_" I growled as quietly as I could.

"You had to save her. She's going to want answers and she's going to get too nosy into our business." She shot back. Carlisle tried to get us to talk in his office but I planted my feet and crossed my arms, a look I knew to be menacing.

"Of course I had to save her. Edward was just going to let her die because he-" We were cut off by the sound of someone asking for Carlisle down the hall. We all turned around and saw Bella- dresses like she had been earlier leaning on the nurses' station desk.

I turned around back to my family- so it looked as if we didn't hear her though I could hear her small steps towards us.

"Ah. Miss Swan what can I do for you?" Carlisle asked fatherly. I turned around to face her while Edward and Rosalie looked at her with blank expressions.

"Just Bella Dr. Cullen." She insisted in her lovely and quiet voice. "I actually just wanted to thank you for treating me…" She trailed off looking away.

"Something else Bella?" He asked concerned.

"May I take Emmett for a moment?" I couldn't quite place how this made me feel. The fact that she wanted me to be alone with her was…unexplainable.

"Ah. Of course. I suppose I can give him up for a while…" He pretended to think. "How does forever sound?" He joked and Bella and I busted out laughing.

"Sick of me already pops?" I joked back. Carlisle smiled at my small jokes- happy that I could make light of what we were.

"Emmett I've been sick of you for years." He threw in a sly wink and I laughed again. He grabbed my hands and held the wrists together in one hand and reached them out for Bella.

Could he tell I liked her? Was he this confident that I would crush her?

"Take him." He said with his famous warming smile. Bella blushed lightly and grabbed my wrists with both of her hands to keep them together- not knowing I could so easily move them away. I hung my head low, even though there was a smile on my lips as she walked down the hallway, pulling me with her.

She took a turn and she walked into one of the medical rooms- the one she was just in. She pulled me and pushed me in and shut the door behind us, bringing…Emmett thoughts into my head.

I was tempted to scream them in my head- just to piss off Edward but I decided to focus on Bella who sat on the medical bed.

She looked down biting her lip as I leaned against the wall across from her.

Again with the Emmett thoughts. I may not be human but I. Am. A. Man.

"Uh. Emmett?" She asked, still looking down.

"Yes Bella?" I said back.

"I honestly don't know how to thank you. You saved my life." She said quietly. I smiled even though she couldn't see it cause she was staring at the damn floor and not me.

"Seriously Bella I'm glad I was there. I don't think I could've handled watching that van crush you." I shuddered at the thought and she giggled at my humor.

"And I'm so thankful you did and I don't know how to say this without sounding unforgiving." She sounded so scared- as if I would truly hurt her.

"Anything Bella." I assured her. Taking a step towards her I felt the waft of her amazing smell. So…mouthwatering and delicious. It was intensified with the small room and I fought to urge to attack her right there.

"How did you save me? I know you were close but…suddenly you went from twenty feet away to saving me faster than the van could get to me. I've just...never seen it done." She was very observant, I had to admit. I formed a quick lie in my head.

"Bella I don't know exactly what happened but I saw the van sliding and I somehow pushed myself to get to you. Maybe it was one of those adrenaline rushes you hear about."

She nodded understanding but I could still sense something she wasn't saying.

"But…why?" She asked so quietly. "Why did you save me?" I was shocked. Did she honestly just ask that?

"Bella?" I gasped loudly making her flinch. "Why wouldn't I save you is the correct question. You did not need to die from something as simple as a van-" There were worse things that could happen. Me for example. "-because you were the victim there. I think I was supposed to be near you when it happened. I was supposed to save you because no one else would or could." I tried my hardest not to growl at those last words.

The memory of Edward smiling as the van rushed towards her filled my head. I mumbled "bastard" under my breath hoping Edward could somehow hear it. Luckily, Bella didn't/

"But you could've been killed by saving me. Do you know how guilty I would've felt if someone I barely knew got themselves killed by pushing me out of the way? I mean we don't even know each other yet you risked everything to save me." Her voice cracked several times and I felt terrible I put her through this. I crouched down on the balls of my feet so I was at her height and lifted her chin up with my finger, making her look at me. Her beautiful chocolaty brown eyes looked wet and I wanted to make them go away.

I searched her eyes for a moment before deciding that everything was too serious.

"Fine. You're right. I don't know you at all. So as payment for my heroic actions, we are to hang out everyday till I declare I know everything about you!" I said jumping up, thrilled at my own idea. She looked up, questioning my sanity before smiling.

"Um. Okay. That's odd but I'll accept it." She said jumping off the bed, only reaching below my shoulder in height. I held the door open for her like a gentleman and she raised her eyebrows surprised at the gesture. I shrugged with a smug smile, wanting to prove her wrong whatever she currently thought of me. She was about to walk through when she slammed the door shut and leaned against it.

Looking sexy as she did of course.

Emmett thoughts…

"One last question." She said. I smiled and leaned against the door on my shoulder standing pretty close to her. "What happened with the whole Rosalie and Edward thing?" I'm sure my face fell slightly but I tried to keep my small smirk on my face.

"Well. Rosalie and I were in love but something happened and Edward fell for her. I needed to be alone, which is why I was walking to the forest." I gave her only the few details that would satisfy her.

"I'm sorry Emmett. I could see how much you really loved her." Amazingly, she was comforting me.

"Yeah. We've been together for a really long time and I knew she had some feelings for Edward." I stopped talking, not wanting to dump all of it on her. With a deep breath she nodded and opened the door, leaving me breathless. I caught the elevator door shutting and I could smell her in it so I chased it down and made it stop with a finger.

"Ditching me already Miss Bella?" I questioned as I walked in. She smiled wryly at me and hit the door close button. "Don't forget your stuck with me. My father and your doctor's orders." I reminded her and she laughed- such a beautiful and calm voice.

When the doors opened Carlisle was there with the chief of police Charlie Swan. Oh…Swan…didn't put that connection together.

"Bella." He sighed in relief and hugged her with one arm as we exited.

"Char- Dad I'm fine." I smiled at her almost fumble. "See look." She said stepping back and spinning. But her…being her stumbled and even though I was standing away from her I reached out and steadied her without really moving. "Besides my already known clumsiness I'm perfectly fine." She assured her overprotective.

"Yes. As I said Charlie." Carlisle added with a smile.

"And you are?" he asked noticing my huge and massive form. I smiled and reached out my hand.

"Emmett Cullen. It's nice to meet the father of the klutz himself." He cracked a smile.

"Actually dad. Emmett pulled me out of the way of the van." She added. Charlie looked relieved.

"I owe you something boy. You saved my only family." I smiled and took back my hand.

"Pleasure to do it sir. It would be easier if she didn't require twenty four hour protection but I'll do my best." I realized I was promising to something to everyone. I would be around her a lot. Charlie nodded and turned to Bella.

"Let's get going Bella." He said turning and walking towards the door. She turned to me and nodded.

"Thank you." She said again. I nodded and she walked away.

"Good excuse for how you saved her by the way." Carlisle praised me as we walked towards the door as well. I supposed he was done with his shift.

"Is everyone…angry?" I asked as we got in his tiny car.

"Alice and Esme aren't of course." He said as we whipped down the road. I stared out of the window, only seeing Bella.

**Was gonna end it here but I love you all too muchhh!!**

**Bella POV**

I called Renee as I was home. Charlie being him called her and I had to calm her down for about an hour.

I lied on my bed and thought about everything that had happened today.

Emmett.

My heart stuttered just thinking of his stupid name. I'm so stupid! He's a freaking amazing, kind, nice, beautiful, funny, gentle, and everything ever and he likes to talk to me.

I fell asleep thinking of his face.

"Bella!" I groaned as Mike came running up to me. "How are you feeling?" He asked as I stepped out of my truck.

"Fine Mike. I don't have a scratch." I said spinning, slowly to prove my point. When I looked back up at him his eyes were freely roaming over my body and I realized I was wearing tight jeans and a blue tight fitting t shirt. "Mike. Please…don't stare." I said walking away. He grabbed my wrists and pulled me back to his side.

"Sorry Bella." I squirmed away from him and ran inside. When I looked back to make sure he wasn't following I ran into something cold and hard. When I looked up a pair of gold eyes met mine.

HE grabbed my wrists tightly and pulled me inside and dragged me inside a closet. He pinned me against the door.

"Edward." I choked out in pain.

"I don't know what Emmett sees in you but he will not be ruining our family by accepting you into it." He growled pressing me against the door harder.

"Do you know the only reason Emmett even saved you from that damn van?" He asked with an evil glint in his eyes.

"No." I gasped.

"If you are so thankful to him for saving your life maybe he can get some sex from you. Emmett Cullen is a player. He may have been with Rosalie but he flirts with other girls like you and has had sex with plenty of people that our family knows. Leave him the hell alone. He doesn't even want you. He pities you and that's why he saved you" Tears filled my eyes.

"You are not going to tell him about this. Right?" I nodded my head. "Good." He let me drop. "Goodbye Isabella." He said as he stepped over me and walked out the door.

I should've known. Emmett was with tons of girls. He had the look for it. He's Emmett Cullen. He couldn't ever feel the way I felt for him. I walked to my first class and during lunch I ignored Emmett when he waved to me. I glared at Edward and sat by Mike, suddenly not angry about the whole incident from earlier.

Emmett.

People like him shouldn't associate with people like me.

**I know. Edward is a bastard here right? Well I felt like he should be.**

**What evs.**

**Anyway I got some questions.**

**Should Emmett and Bella kiss before she knows he's a vampire?**

**Where should it be? Should Bella be in public? **

**How should Emmett find out about jackass Edward?**

**Love it? Hate it? Yes? No? Maybe so? Lol. PLEASE REVIEW**

**BUT STILL REVIEW!**

**~That girl in the back with the curly brown hair, Kayla**


	3. Chapter 3 Explaining

**Thanks for the reviews and thanks for your help in helping me choose what to do. **

**Aren't you all so happy I updated quickly? So review a lot and I'll update a lot.**

**Emmett POV **

I waited in lunch for her, but she really was taking her time.

"Emmett." Edward growled making me look at him. "Leave her alone. She's never going to want you that way when she finds out what you are." Edward's voice was dripping with hate for her.

He really turned into Rosalie quickly.

I ignored her and watched her walk in, looking so…afraid. I waved to her but she ignored me and glared at Edward.

What happened there?

"See. You save her life and she doesn't even show gratitude." Edward growled holding Rosalie to him.

"Dam it Edward!" Alice squeaked. I looked to her in shock. She didn't curse to often. "What the hell did you say to her?" I growled.

"You talked to her?" I growled again.

"I saw a vision of Edward going to tell Bella not to hurt you but…" Alice trailed off.

"Honestly someone did something do her. Do you know how much heartbreak, rejection, and fear I'm getting from her right now?" Jasper's voice was sad and depressed. You could hear it crack from the pain she was sending. I growled harshly.

"What. Did. You. Say. To. Her." I growled carefully. Edward looked somewhat scared-good.

"I think I should go." He said getting up and walking away with Rosalie at his side. I looked at Bella, now sitting too close to that vile Mike Newton.

The rest of the day, Bella ignored all of us and it hurt like hell. Even with my vampire speed she had managed to leave school before I could get to her truck. When I got home I noticed Carlisle had conveniently left her file on the kitchen table. I found her house number and dialed quickly while running to my room where it had been de-rosalieafied.

"Hello?" Her gentle voice asked into the receiver.

"Don't hang up." I said quickly and I heard her intake of breath. "Look I'm sorry for whatever I may have did or didn't do." I said quickly.

"You didn't do anything." She said quietly.

"Well if I recall I believe I saw something about talking to you till I declare I know everything." She laughed, a beautiful sound.

"Wait." She said suddenly- her voice darker. "Is anyone home?"

"No. Rose and Ed_weirdo_ went out and Jasper and Alice are at the movies." I said confused.

"Good. Then we can talk." I was going to question her but I was so glad she was even speaking to me.

We spent the night talking about her favorite things. Relaxing on the grass, topaz, people getting hurt (but in a funny way), her mother being happy, Romeo and Juliet, reading, writing, music, strawberries (like her blood. Sweet and tempting)

I told her when Edward came home and she quickly said goodbye and hung up without anything else. Edward glared at me as he passed my room and I smiled fake innocently back.

I couldn't wait for the next day.

**Bella POV **

I was still pissed off at Emmett. Mike tried to cheer me up but I wasn't in the mood for his shit. I got home later and Charlie wasn't home so I decided to clean for a while when the phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked while I shut the fridge.

"Don't hang up." His smooth, dark, childish voice nearly begged. I inhaled quickly, shocked. "Look I'm sorry for whatever I may have did or didn't do." He said quickly.

"You didn't do anything." I admitted quietly.

"Well if I recall I believe I saw something about talking to you till I declare I know everything." Despite how angry I was at him, I laughed.

"Wait." I cut off suddenly. "Is anyone home?" I couldn't deal with another one of Edward's…talks…

"No. Rose and Ed_weirdo_ went out and Jasper and Alice are at the movies." He sounded confused.

"Good. Then we can talk." The relief in my voice was super clear. We talked the whole night. We talked about all my favorite things and he asked questions and reasons on each.

"Damn. Edward is home." He sighed and I tensed.

"I have to go." I said quickly. "Bye." I hung up, afraid of Edward.

That night I dreamt of him. Emmett. I dreamt of him holding me, protecting me from his brother.

When I woke up I was a couple minutes late so I dressed quickly, tight jeans and a tight green shirt and ran to my truck and drove to school.

I was walking to my first class when a teacher I didn't know called for me.

"Bella Swan yes?" I nodded. "You have been moved up a grade in English. You will be having a senior English class. I'll have someone take you to it later." And with that, he left me alone in the hallway.

I got advanced in English? Awesome!! After my first class I left the room to find Emmett, in all of his amazing and sexy glory in front of me. Waiting. For me.

"Bella." He nodded with a large smile that made his dimples show. How had I not realized how beautiful he was before?

"Hi Emmett." I said with a smile. "Do you know where senior English is? I got upgraded to it or something." He pursed his lips and smiled.

"Actually that is why I'm here. I'm your escort to _our_ new class." I bit my lip and tried to stop my rapid heartbeat.

We were going to have a class together. No Edward. No Rosalie. None of my junior friends. Just us. I smiled and walked beside him to our next class. I was surprised that the English class had small double tables that were connected. I saw everyone I didn't know were already paired up except for two.

Mine and Emmett's.

"Ah. Okay class. This is Bella Swan. She was smart enough to get bumped up to high English. Be nice to her. Now, you will have to be paired with Emmett Cullen." He made it sound like a bad thing and I smiled.

"I don't mind." We walked to our seats, which were all the way in the back.

We were covering a book I had already read so I sat back in my seat.

I was zoning out when I felt something ice cold touch my wrist. I looked and saw Emmett was holding my hand and studying it carefully.

"What…" I was cut off when I noticing purple bruises in the shape of fingers around my wrist. I tried to pull my hand back but he held on to it tightly.

"What happened?" He whispered in horror as he looked at it.

"Nothing." I mumbled stupidly. He gave me a "duh" look and I tried to pull my hand back.

"Mr. Jones!" I announced raising my hand. Emmett quickly dropped my hand and looked shocked.

"Yes miss Swan?" He seemed shocked by my outburst.

"Uh, I'm feeling very dizzy and sick and I need a nurse." He took a look at my panicked expression and nodded.

I left the room but not before hearing Emmett ask to follow me to make sure I was okay.

I ran.

I ran as fast as I could down the hallway and out to my truck. I jumped in my truck and was about to start it when hands pinned me against their cool body.

"Bella." He exhaled, not seeming too tired in having to chase me.

"Let me go!" I begged as I thrashed and kicked in the small truck.

"No. What happened?" He asked again pinning me harder against him. When I stopped thrashing I started crying. Feeling like it was okay to let me go I spun around and buried my head in his chest.

"Your brother happened." I sobbed. He squeezed me to him tightly. "Yesterday…he…warned me to leave you alone because you were just looking for a fuck. He said since you saved my life, you would only want one thing from me like other people your family knows and other girls like me you've flirted with." I cried into his chest.

He growled. An inhuman sound that would've frightened me if I didn't know he was growling to protect me.

"He dragged me in a closet and pinned my wrists against the door, which is why I am bruised."

He growled again and I slid away from him.

"Don't kill him. As much as I hate him, don't kill him." For some reason, I actually thought he might.

"Edward can't know I told you." I gasped, suddenly afraid. "He might…hurt me." I looked away and felt an unnatural breeze and when I looked back over, he was gone. My door opening scared me to a jump and I was pulled out.

He put his hands on my shoulders, shut the door, and pressed me against it.

"He. Will. Never. Hurt. You." He promised carefully. Gripping my forearms he lifted me up so my feet dangled and I was closer to his beautiful face. "Do you understand me? He has to get through me to get to you." Though I didn't think he should have to fight his brother for me, I nodded. I might have been imagining it but I could've sworn I saw his eyes look at my lips a couple times but I couldn't be sure. "Let's get back to class." He said letting me drop and dragging me to the school again.

"Ah. Miss Swan, are you feeling better?" The teacher asked as we sat down in the back again.

"Yes. I was just a little dehydrated sorry about that." I said with a small smile. He nodded and continued with his lesson.

At lunch, Emmett and I sat at a different table, far away from Edward, where we could just be us. We sat next to each other so we could overlook the entire lunchroom and could see when they all walked in.

Alice waved at me and Jasper smiled. Rosalie and Edward however glared and Edward stared with a horrified and angry expression at both me and Emmett- like he knew what happened.

Emmett threw an arm around my shoulder.

"He'll never hurt you." He promised me and with his strong arm around me, I knew that much was true…for now.

In biology Emmett somehow got my seat changed so I was stuck with Newton. But I didn't mind since it was either him or Edward.

At the end of the day, I remembered something I didn't want to.

Edward said that Emmett had been with tons of other girls before and Emmett never denied it. Was I really just some pawn in a game to his bed? **(Lol. God I love you Kelly. Thanks for that one.)**

Pissed off I ran to my truck, which was locked? I searched my pockets but couldn't find my keys.

Really pissed off I started punching and kicking my lovable truck. I was so mad I didn't even hear Emmett come up behind me.

"There a reason you're beating the shit out of your poor truck?" He asked making me jump.

"Yeah the god dam thing won't open and I can't find my keys now go away man whore." It slipped out before I could think about it.

"Man whore? Ouch where did that come from?" He joked. Oh if he only knew.

"Ask your brother." I grumbled quietly so he wouldn't hear. I was suddenly pinned against my car for the second time that day and for the fourth time pinned against anything for that matter like ever.

"What did he say to you? How did he get to you? Did he hurt you again? I'm…" I cut him off by getting one of my hands free and clamping over his mouth.

"He said that you were with tons of girls. You didn't deny that. And I wouldn't care if you weren't a…virgin or not but the fact that you think I'm that kind of girl is absurd! You just think because you're a hot shot and everything that I'm going to grovel at your feet and I'm not and I don't know if I want to be friends with===" I was abruptly cut off when he grabbed my wrist and pinned me back up against the door.

This time I knew I wasn't imagining when I saw him staring at my lips.

"Bella, I've only ever been with one girl before. Ever. And that was Rosalie. I don't go around…fucking people because they feel like they owe me and…I can't…believe…" He groaned in annoyance. "See! This is why I hate stupid words! I'm much better with actions."

We stared at each other for a long time. "Can I show you?" He asked suddenly, his grin turning mischievous.

"Show me what? How you suck at words? You already did that." I pointed out. He smiled larger- his dimples starting to show.

"No how I'm better with actions." He said, his beautiful scent washing over my face. I was starting to get dizzy.

"How?" I asked.

And then I felt it.

His ice-cold lips pressing against mine. At first, I struggled with my hands, trying not to give in but the sweetness of his breath flooded my system and I went limp. My eyes shut and I kissed him back. I- Bella Swan- kissed he- Emmett Cullen- back with passion.

Once he was sure I wasn't going to push him away he dropped my wrists and wrapped his arms around my waist. At first I pushed against his chest and he smiled against my lips. My hands found their way up to his head and through his hair. Using his strong and big head I pulled myself up to get more into the kiss. His large hands gripped my waist and lifted me up so he didn't need to bend so much and he pressed me back, hard, against the truck and I involuntarily moaned against his mouth.

I wrenched my mouth from his for oxygen and he chuckled before kissing my neck making me flinch. As soon as my breath was back, he kissed me again harder parting my lips as he did so.

A loud and high pitched squeal made us jump away from each other and I fell- on my feet- and stepped to the side away from Emmett, blushing madly and fighting for air.

Alice came running over and attacked me in a hug.

"Oh my god! I can't believe I missed the beginning of that kiss." She said pulling back so I could breath. She gave me a devious smile and turned up to look at Emmett. "And you! How could you kiss her without telling me?" Emmett opened his arms, as if to contain the crazy pixie, but like a gymnast she grabbed both of his arms like they were poles and pulled herself up easily looking up at his eyes.

"I'm sorry if I wanted a little privacy." Emmett grinned with a wink at me making my blush turn even harder. I looked past Emmett and saw Jasper just turn around to see his girlfriend trying to kill Emmett with her tiny body.

He started jogging over in time for Emmett to hold Alice an arm length away as she reached to crush his head. "Jasper. Is this yours?" He asked as she desperately reached for Emmett's head. I laughed.

"I believe so Emmett." He smiled opening his arms as Emmett dropped her into them.

"Oh. Hi Jasper." She said leaning up to kiss his cheek. He smiled victoriously down at his love.

"Sorry bout her Bella. We were leaving school early and she just ran and I couldn't find her. Sorry to uh…ruin your little moment." Of course, I blushed. The bell rang and I stepped towards the door.

"Bye Bella!" She squealed as Jasper carried her back to the retards Volvo.

"I should go." I said reaching for the door handle.

"What? No goodbye kiss?" He asked leaning against the doorframe.

"No. I just met you and I'm not going to kiss you when other people can see." I said realizing my door was locked. I heard a jingling noise and saw Emmett was holding my keys. "How did you get those?" I asked checking my pockets again.

"You left them at lunch." He said twirling them around his finger. I reached for them but he held them above my head.

"Give me!" I complained. He smiled deviously and I got lost in his dark brown, honey eyes.

"Give me a kiss." I growled at him and jumped for the keys, which he just held higher. Pissed off I decided to give him a run for his money.

I walked around so his back was close to my truck and I pushed his chest and he hit the car. His eyes widened, shocked that I was being this forceful. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down to me.

I kissed his lips fiercely and he eagerly returned the favor. He pulled me against him with his keyless hand and spun us around so I was pressed against the door. I opened my eyes and saw his key hand was done and I grabbed it and pulled away quickly.

After a moment he let out a cat whistle and I got in my car and opened the window.

"Goodbye Emmett." I said with a grin.

"Wait Bella." He called as I started to back away.

"You and me on a date Friday. Deal?" He asked. I bit my lip and nodded.

I drove home and lied on my bed.

Thinking again of Emmett Cullen.

And how his kiss felt.

And how I felt something real for him.

**Welll????!!! How was that?! I was going to the kiss in Emmett's POV now but hey my fingers hurt. Thanks for all of your help! **

**Yes, Edward is a jackass. (Sorry Eddie lovers. But he needed to be in this story.)**

**Yes, Alice is so funny and cute.**

**Yes, Jasper is freer with Bella cause I don't like that he never talks a lot. **

**Yes, EMMETT IS DAM SEXY!! I KNOW I KNOW I KNOW**

**Lol just covering the basics. **

**Lemme know what you think. **

**Love it? Hate it? Yes? No? Maybe so? Lol. **

**Review!!!!! **

**~That girl in the back with the curly brown hair, Kayla**


	4. Chapter 4 Em POV & Monster

**Holy Fucking shit! I'm soooo sorry! This month has been so crazy. **

**July 18****th****, I saw All Time Low in concert!!!! (Jack I love you so much!!!) Crazy awesome Pirate Sex! Lol!**

**I had to spend about two weeks with my dad in jersey and I didn't have enough to time to update.**

**Then, July 27****th**** I had my birthday gift from my father, which were tickets to a Green Day concert in Madison Square Garden, New York! AHHHH!!! I KNOW!!! (Billie Joe you are so fucking funny and you are one hell of an entertainer! **

**July 28****th**** was my actual birthday and birthday party so I was busy all day! I had an amazing party at my house that all of my friends came to and it was amazing. **

**I feel really bad that I kept you all waiting this long for a chapter that will probably disappoint you! Sorry. Here it is.**

"**And we will see how Godless of a Nation we have become." ~~East Jesus Nowhere~~ Green Day**

**Emmett POV (Rewind a bit.)**

"Mr. Cullen?" Someone asked from behind me. I turned around to see my English teacher, Mr. Jones, standing in the doorway of his classroom. "Would you mind doing me a favor?" I was very surprised but shook my head. "You know Miss. Bella Swan right?" I nodded- perhaps a little to eagerly. "She has been moved up to our English class so if you could get her after her first class and bring her here?"

"Sure thing, boss." I said with a smile. He nodded and went back into his classroom. After a boring math class I ran to Bella's first class and leaned against the wall and waited. She looked shocked when she saw me.

"Bella." I said with a large smile. Her expression shifted as if scolding herself internally.

"Hi Emmett." She said with a gorgeous smile. "Do you know where senior English is? I got upgraded to it or something." I couldn't help but purse my lips and smile.

"Actually that is why I'm here. I'm your escort to _our_ new class." She bit her lip and I could hear her heartbeat pick up.

I was so happy that we could have a class together. Just us. We walked into the classroom and I had to stop myself from smiling too large when I noticed Bella would be sitting by me.

"Ah. Okay class. This is Bella Swan. She was smart enough to get bumped up to high English. Be nice to her. Now, you will have to be paired with Emmett Cullen." I feigned offense.

"I don't mind." I could almost hear the smile in my voice and I had to stop myself from doing a victory dance in the middle of class. We walked to the back where our seats were.

We were covering a book I had already studied a hundred freaking times and I noticed Bella sat back as well, probably having read it as well. I looked back at the desk when something dark and purple-like on her pale skin caught my attention.

I couldn't help but touch her wrist to see what it was.

"What…" She cut off when she noticed the purple finger bruises on her wrist. She tried to pull away but I held on.

"What happened?" I whispered in horror as I studied it.

"Nothing." She mumbled. I looked up at her giving her a "bull shit" look.

"Mr. Jones!" She announced raising her hand. I quickly dropped her hand and stared at her in shock.

"Yes miss Swan?" He seemed shocked by Bella's outburst.

"Uh, I'm feeling very dizzy and sick and I need a nurse." She lied quickly. The teacher didn't question it and as soon as she left I raised my hand.

"She seemed really sick, sir, do you mind if I check up on her?" He agreed and I could hear her footsteps quicken as she ran.

I ran.

Vampire speed was just enough to catch her before she started her truck. I pinned her against me as soon as I was in her truck,

"Bella." I exhaled in worry.

"Let me go!" She begged as she thrashed and kicked in the small truck.

"No. What happened?" I asked again. She stopped thrashing and just started sobbing. When I knew she wouldn't run away I hesitantly let go and she spun around, burying her face in my chest. My arms stayed open because I wasn't sure how to handle this type of situation.

"Your brother happened." She sobbed. I couldn't help but squeeze her to me.

"Yesterday…he…warned me to leave you alone because you were just looking

for a fuck. He said since you saved my life, you would only want one thing from me like other people your family knows and other girls like me you've flirted with." She cried into me. I forced myself to breath and her scent flooded my senses.

I growled, more like an animal than a human. Her heartbeat spiked but calmed down.

"He dragged me in a closet and pinned my wrists against the door, which is why I am bruised." She explained more. I couldn't bring myself to words so I just growled again.

My brother had hurt her. Edward Cullen, the "pansy" of all of us hurt the one thing that is going good for me right now. She slid away from me and I longed to have her back in my arms. _My _arms. Where I could protect her.

"Don't kill him. As much as I hate him, don't kill him."

"Edward can't know I told you." She gasped, suddenly afraid. "He might…hurt me." She looked away and before I even realized it I was opening her car door and pulling her out.

I gripped her shoulders, shut the car door, and pressed her against it.

"He. Will. Never. Hurt. You." I promised us both. I gripped her forearms and lifted her off the ground so our faces were inches apart. "Do you understand me? He has to get through me to get to you." She looked dazed and I resisted the smile-knowing I did that. She nodded reluctantly and it was then I noticed the intimacy between us at that moment. The moment was charged with electricity, and I looked at her red lips several times before sadly letting her drop. "Let's get back to class." I dragged her to class.

"Ah. Miss Swan, are you feeling better?" The teacher asked as we sat down in the back again.

"Yes. I was just a little dehydrated sorry about that." She lied with a small smile. He nodded and continued with his lesson.

At lunch, Bella and I sat at a deserted table in the corner where we could watch everyone enter. I could hear Edward's annoying voice talking to Rosalie in the hallway so I immediately thought about what Bella told me deliberately.

Alice waved at Bella and Jasper smiled- the kind that usually had girls on their knees ready to do his bidding. Rosalie and Edward glared at Bella but Edward looked fucking terrified. He stared right at me and I glared at him.

_You better run when we get home, princess._ I thought.

I threw my arm around Bella.

"He'll never hurt you." I assured her and she seemed settled. She left before me and ended up leaving her keys.

I convinced Mr. Banner that Bella would do much better if away from Edward, which pissed him the hell off. I was zoning out of the window and I saw Bella stomping her feet to her truck. I got excused and I jogged to the parking lot where Bella was kicking and punching her invincible truck.

"There a reason you're beating the shit out of your poor truck?" I asked making her jump.

"Yeah the god dam thing won't open and I can't find my keys now go away man whore." Although she was adorable when she was angry I didn't understand why she would call me a man whore.

"Man whore? Ouch where did that come from?" I joked. She stopped.

"Ask your brother." She grumbled quietly, hoping I wouldn't hear. Quickly I grabbed her and pinned her against the car for the second time that stupid day.

"What did he say to you? How did he get to you? Did he hurt you again? I'm…" She cut me off by getting her hand free and covering my mouth. I resisted the urge to bite down.

"He said that you were with tons of girls. You didn't deny that. And I wouldn't care if you weren't a…virgin or not but the fact that you think I'm that kind of girl is absurd! You just think because you're a hot shot and everything that I'm going to grovel at your feet and I'm not and I don't know if I want to be friends with===" I had heard enough so I grabbed her wrist and pinned her back against the door.

Again, I found myself in an intimate position with her.

I didn't bother hiding the fact I was staring at her lips.

"Bella, I've only ever been with one girl before. Ever. And that was Rosalie. I don't go around…fucking people because they feel like they owe me and…I can't…believe…" I groaned very annoyed. "See! This is why I hate stupid words! I'm much better with actions." I had never been one with words. I liked to make my presence known or prove my point with actions instead of words. Instead of yelling at someone, I fought with them.

We stared at each other for a long time when the most delicious and perfect thought popped in my head.. "Can I show you?" I asked suddenly.

"Show me what? How you suck at words? You already did that." She pointed out.

I smiled larger and let my dimples show.

"No how I'm better with actions." I said leaning in to her intoxicating scent.

"How?" She asked breathlessly. I was glad I hunted before this.

I leaned forward and pressed my lips against her burning hot ones.

At first she tried to push me away and I kept my eyes open till hers closed and then I let myself be happy.

Once I was sure she wasn't going to push me away I dropped her wrists and wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her to me. She tried pushing my chest away but I just smiled. Her hands trailed up my neck and wound in my hair. Then she did something I just didn't expect. Using my head she practically jumped up to kiss me harder. I gripped her waist and lifted her so I could kiss her easier and I pressed her hard against the car door.

And then if happened.

She fucking moaned and my dead and cold heart tried to beat again.

She pulled her mouth away and started breathing heavily making me chuckle that I forgot her need for air. I leaned down and kissed her neck. When her breath was back I attacked her lips again, this time parting them- making my eyes roll at the sensation.

I heard a loud familiar squeal and I stepped back making Bella fall on her feet to the ground. She seemed to be trying to hide behind me. I could smell her blush.

Alice came running over and attacked Bella in a hug.

"Oh my god! I can't believe I missed the beginning of that kiss." She pulled back and I saw Bella cough for air. She smiled deviously at her before turning to me with a glare. An Alice glare, something to fear if I wasn't me. "And you! How could you kiss her without telling me?" I opened my arms ready to grab her but she gripped my forearms and pulled herself up to look at me.

"I'm sorry if I wanted a little privacy." I grinned and winked at Bella, who blushed even harder. I noticed out of the corner of my eyes, Jasper seeing his little wife trying to kill me.

He started jogging over in time for me to hold Alice arm's length away as she reached for my head. "Jasper. Is this yours?" I asked politely as the little she-devil reached for my head, possibly trying to rip it off. Bella laughed it was my favorite sound.

"I believe so Emmett." He smiled opening his arms and positioning himself underneath her. I dropped her and she let out a small almost impossible to head squeak, probably not realizing Jasper was there.

"Oh. Hi Jasper." She said leaning up to kiss his cheek. He smiled victoriously down at his love.

"Sorry bout her Bella. We were leaving school early and she just ran and I couldn't find her. Sorry to uh…ruin your little moment." His southern accent and southern charm worked and made her blush.

"Bye Bella!" She squealed as Jasper carried her back to the traitor's Volvo.

"I should go." She said reaching for the door handle. I smiled- she didn't have her keys.

"What? No goodbye kiss?" I asked leaning against the doorframe.

"No. I just met you and I'm not going to kiss you when other people can see." I took her keys out of my pocket and jingled them so she would see. "How did you get those?" She checked her pockets again.

"You left them at lunch." I said twirling them on my finger. She reached for them but I lifted my hand up higher since she was adorably short.

"Give me!" She complained. I smiled deviously and she looked lost in my eyes just as I was in hers.

"Give me a kiss." She growled at me and jumped for the keys, which I just held higher. She looked very angry but then a wry look came on her face.

She walked around so my back was close to her truck and she pushed my chest and I willingly let myself fall back against the truck. My eyes widened, shocked that she was being this forceful. She wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled me down to her.

She kissed my lips fiercely and I eagerly returned the favor. I pulled her against me with my keyless hand and spun us around so I was pressing her against the door.

I felt her warmth on my hand and suddenly her warm escape left me and she moved out of my way.

After a moment of being stunned I noticed she had already gotten in her car. I let out a large cat whistle.

"Goodbye Emmett." She said as she started up the car.

"Wait Bella." I called as she pulled away.

"You and me on a date Friday. Deal?" I asked. She bit her lip and nodded before pulling out.

**You see if it were just a normal day, I would've stopped there. But then again I made you wait so…**

I walked back to the Volvo, pleased when I didn't see Edward.

"I told him to run." Alice said as she climbed in the drivers seat. Jasper and Rosalie were in the back and I climbed in the front.

"Smart man." I growled.

"Don't…kill him too much. I admit, what he did to Bella was pretty fucked up but, Carlisle and Esme will be so upset." Jasper added from the back I nodded and when we got home I could smell him in the forest.

"Care to…hear my side of the story?" He asked once I found him in a small clearing. I shook my head.

"You hurt the one thing I care about. The one thing I have now that Rosalie is yours." I growled as I leaned down into a crouch. He gulped and stood there. "Fight me." I commanded and he leaned down into a crouch reluctantly. Quickly that he wasn't expecting it I had him pinned against a boulder and was slamming his head into it—Hard. He moaned in pain when I pulled on his arms and just when I was about to rip them off, I stopped.

Bella.

I looked down away from Edward—knowing if I looked at him, I would only see Bella. I backed away from him.

"I want nothing more than to rip off your arms and legs and then stick them somewhere up high…but I can't." I whispered turning around. "Hurting you won't help when Bella finds out about us. I'm already a monster. I don't need that fact being proven to her." I started to walk away and once I was in the forest I ran to her house. I stood in her lawn in the rain just listening to her footsteps in the house when eventually I couldn't stop myself.

I rang her doorbell and when she was somewhat close I opened the door and slammed it shut before stalking over to her. She backed away in fear and even when she saw it was me, she still looked scared.

"Emmett?" she whispered when I towered over her. I reached up with one hand cupping her face and the other supporting me against the wall I had her near pressed up against.

"Tell me." I whispered bending my face towards her.

"Tell you what?" She choked out.

"Tell me I'm not a monster." I cooed.

"Why would I…." She trailed off when I traced her lips with my finger. "You're not a monster Emmett. Even if you were, it wouldn't matter." Those words were so soothing yet then again, she believes me not to be a monster but an actual human. "Friday, I have to tell you something but it may change how you look and feel about me so please…just let me one more time…" I trailed off and leaned down 90% of the way and leaned up kissing me back like it would be our last time, which I feared it might.

I pulled away and saw tears in her eyes.

"Till, Friday. My Bella." And with that I left and hid in the forest.

Thinking of Bella.

**Sorry if It sucked. Or if it was fucked.**

**If it was! Tell me!!!!!!!**

**~That girl in the back with the curly brown hair, Kayla**


	5. Chapter 5 Friday ITS SHORT AND SUCKY

**Holy…Hot…Damn. I apparently need to apologize again because all the reviews I got for that last chapter… Well…yeah…you understand.**

**Thank you!**

**Thank you!**

**Thank you!**

**Oh shout out to a new friend of mine, ****Cat-Eyes Alchemist**

**Alright. Well I just realized that the whole entire last chapter was in Emmett's sexy head! Uhhh!!! Anyway. Here is Bella's POV of Emmett's unlawful entering. But who would press charges on that sexy beast?? **

**Oh and thank you for everyone who likes that fact I do Emmett/ Bella stories. There just weren't enough so I'll do them!!! (eheheheh that sounded funny) **

**RBH Will be taking a break for a while I work on this and Listen to Your Heart. For some reason, I can't really get going back on Listen to your heart so maybe when this is all finished (Cue the chorus of gasps) I'll get back to it. But then again, I have like ten other story ideas in my head.**

**Hey does anyone know how to do that beta thing? How do I start it or whatever? Because maybe I could have someone help me with Rebuilding the broken hearted. They could right it, I'll edit it and then everyone wins. **

**Bella POV**

I was practically skipping around the house because of my day today. Every. Single. Time. My breathing became normal, I found myself thinking of that kiss and BAM it was like I was having a freaking heart attack. I couldn't believe that I was going on a date with him- Emmett Cullen.

I was so ecstatic and I just couldn't wait. After an hour or two of cleaning I heard the doorbell ring. Curiously I walked to it but when I got close, it slammed open and I flew back in fear.

It was Emmett.

But it didn't look like him. He looked…worried, angry, and scary. I backed up till I hit the wall and he stalked towards me.

"Emmett?" I whispered when he was close and towering over me. He reached up and cupped my face with one of his hands while the other supported his weight on the wall.

"Tell me." He whispered as he bended towards me- his delicious scent blowing over my face.

"Tell you what?" I somehow managed to choke out.

"Tell me I'm not a monster." He cooed in an odd, serious voice. He was near begging.

"Why would I…." I couldn't even finish because his cold finger traced my lips. I swallowed and spoke against it. "You're not a monster Emmett. Even if you were, it wouldn't matter." I don't know what brought me to say that it was like I was assuring both of us of something impossible. He's not a monster—and it wouldn't matter.

"Friday, I have to tell you something but it may change how you look and feel about me so please…just let me one more time…" He trailed off and leaned down 90% of the way and without a second thought I leaned up and captured his lips with mine. I kissed him back hard, fearing it would be the last time.

When he pulled away, I could feel tears in my eyes.

"Till, Friday. My Bella." His voice was so serious and so…worried. He left. He left me standing there…

The next few gloriously sunny days were peaceful…except for the fact not one of the Cullen's were in school. I asked Mike and he explained that they go hiking or something like that on the rare sunny days.

So school was a bummer. Without Emmett there, everyone hit on me and people shot me death glares. I could also hear the girls talking about how I only want to fuck him. I wished Emmett were here.

Finally! Friday!

When I got to school I saw Edward (Bastard)'s Volvo and as hard as I looked, I didn't see Emmett.

Alice and Jasper got out of the car and Rosalie and Edward got out of the front. I pouted and leaned back in my truck to get my bag and when I pulled back Alice was dancing over to me.

"Morning Bella." She said in her beautiful bell like voice.

"Hi Alice. How was your hiking trip?" I asked pleasantly as I shut the door.

"Amazing. Though I wish there was another girl. Rosalie and Edward just go for "romantic" walks throughout the forest. Jasper is my boyfriend…but he isn't a girl so I can't talk about girlie things with him." She spoke a mile a minute and yet I understood every word. I laughed.

"Sorry to hear that Alice. I would offer to go, but I'm such a klutz I'll end up killing myself." She laughed too. "Um…Alice…" I started and she smiled.

"Emmett will be here later in the day. He and our father, Carlisle, had something to do. Man stuff I suppose." She said rolling her eyes. "I know this is a bit sudden but…could Jazz and I maybe sit with you and Emmett at lunch today. Edward and Rosalie have something else to do later…" She trailed off and I smiled.

"Of course! I would love it." She smiled and tugged my hand towards the Volvo, where Jasper was leaning against it. He stiffened slightly at my approach but had a real smile on his face.

"Have you two like officially met?" She asked as she danced to him. I smiled. "Well it doesn't matter. Jasper, Bella. Bella, Jasper." She said pointing to us. I laughed and he just rolled his eyes. "Bella, Emmett will be back for your English class and we'll see you in lunch." She said suddenly. I smiled- taking my hint to leave- and walked to the school. As soon as my first class was over, I practically ran to English. I was the first one in and I sat at my desk with my head on the table…waiting. Class eventually started and Emmett still wasn't here.

Half way through, when I had lost all hope a knock on the door silenced the class.

"Ah. Mr. Cullen. Pleasure you could join us today." He smiled at the teacher.

"Sorry I'm late. Here's my pass. I wasn't feeling too well after my hunting trip but… I figured I should come back to school today. Didn't want to miss too much of anything." At that his eyes slid over the room to mine and he winked quickly making me blush.

"Well good thing your back. We're started a partner research paper two days ago and I'm sure Bella would like to dump some of her work on you." The class laughed quietly and Emmett came gracefully moving down the row aisles. How could someone so big be so graceful? The teacher started his lesson again and when he left the room for a couple minutes I heard a deep chuckle beside me.

"Did ya miss me?" He asked into my ear. I smiled and fought down the blush that should've came.

"Oh. Miss you? Wait. You were gone?" I whispered back with a half grin. He chuckled again and it sent shivers down my spine.

"Ouch. You see that hurts. I thought you would be near suicidal due to the fact you couldn't see this sexiness everyday." I giggled and blushed. We both laughed quietly and then I couldn't resist. I turned to him and really looked at him. He still looked bigger than the last time I saw him. His semi-tight black t-shirt showed his tight muscles and his large forearms and his blue jeans that fit him perfectly. His eyes were his beautiful honey gold and his hair was perfectly curly.

"Oh so are you saying that you were near suicidal that you couldn't see this everyday?" I joked while biting my lip. Who knew I could actually flirt?

Still smiling he pretended to stutter and with him right next to me, I realized how much I truly missed him.

"God I missed you." I sighed quietly while shaking my head.

"Well what a coincidence, I missed you too." He said almost relieved. I rolled my eyes and continued doodling on my notebook. I looked at our research paper and handed it to him.

"What's are project on by the way?" he asked as he skimmed over it.

"Well it had to be about something with a classic novel. I chose Romeo and Juliet and decided to compare it to real like and the movie West Side Story. If we win we have to read it in an assembly for some state-wide competition." I explained as I tapped my pencil on the desk.

"Wait. This isn't due for weeks and it's practically done. Damn you work fast." He noted. I giggled and he smiled at me largely, exposing her pearly white teeth.

"Well I was bored one night and I couldn't call you…" I trailed off feeling like a moron.

"You can always call me. Damn why didn't you?" He sighed putting the paper on the table. I shrugged.

"You and your family were hiking. I didn't want to be a bother." He snorted and leaned his head against his hand, which was on the table.

"Call me whenever. Do you hear me? If you're bored call me, hungry call me, sleepy call me, angry call me, sad call me, sexually frustrated you better fucking call me." **(Lol. Sorry I had to add that. My best guy friend once told me that. When I called him for the first time since he said that he was whispering 'Please be sexually frustrated' over and over again! Hahaha! Anyway…sorry….)** I started laughing and he joined me.

"You're such an idiot." I said blushing and looking back at the table.

"Yeah but I'm yours baby doll." I blushed even harder and he laughed loudly. When the bell rang he followed like a puppy dog to my locker.

"Stop stalking me." I complained with a grin as I did my combination.

"It would help if you were so damn stalkable." He said so close to my ear that I felt his cool breath tickle.

"Not even a word." I said shakily. He chuckled still by my ear, sending good chills down my spine.

"In your world. But in Emmett's world it is a very common word." I giggled as I grabbed my lunch money.

"And I'm sure I'm a frequent thought in Emmett's world." I said while shutting my locker and walking away. I should have been surprised when he was suddenly by me and throwing an arm around my shoulder but it didn't matter.

"Actually yes. And because of our…kiss this week I don't think you've ever left my mind." I blushed madly. Of course he had to bring that up again. I tried speeding up, but he easily kept up with me.

"I hate you." I grumbled as we approached the lunch room.

"No you hate my mind. But you want my body." He whispered as we opened the door.

"You damn pervert!" I shouted, much louder than intended making the room go silent. I groaned and stormed off to our table where Alice and Jasper were laughing at our entrance. I plopped into the chair by Alice and let my head fall onto my arms.

"Way to show him who's boss Bella." Her bell like voice praised. I laughed and rested my chin on my folded arms.

"He thinks he's all that." I grumbled. Suddenly he was at my side.

"Actually Bella I know I'm all that." He said as he and Jasper laughed. Must be a man thing.

"Guys are confusing." I grumbled to Alice, who had put her chin on her arms like me.

"Tell me about it." She said rolling her eyes. She was so beautiful and perfect that I felt so jealous. Jasper looked at me oddly for a moment before going back to talk to Emmett.

"So what are you going to wear for your date tonight?" Alice asked, suddenly hyper again.

"Oh right. Damn…" I whispered making them all laugh.

"Yeah Bells. What are you going to wear tonight?" Emmett said in his best gay voice. I laughed.

**(No offence to gay people.)**

"You see I would prefer nothing but apparently Alice thinks that's a stupid idea." Emmett scoffed making me laugh and blush at the same time.

Alice glared at him.

"We should go shopping after school this way you're all prettied up for my idiot brother who so doesn't deserve you." I laughed with her.

"Well Alice I hate shopping." Her eyes widened. "Only because I suck at it." She let out a gust of air.

"Well that's okay. That's why I'll take you!"

"So Alice…do you know what Emmett is supposed to be telling me tonight?" I asked as she threw some more outfits over the top of the dressing room.

"That I do." She said as I heard her ruffle through the ones I gave back. I looked at a gorgeous black dress with a dark purple bow and stared at it for a moment before willingly changing into it. I looked at myself in the mirror and was shocked at how perfect it looked.

"You gonna tell me?" I asked as I played with the zipper.

"I can't." She sighed. "It's our business but he's the one who needs to tell you." I opened the door and she sighed contently when she looked at me in it.

"Perfect." I smiled and walked to the larger mirror and was pleased that it looked well from all angles.

"But is it perfect for whatever we're doing tonight?" I asked hesitantly.

"No. But I am getting it for you because it's so perfect on you." Eventually we decided on long jeans and a dark blue tunic that went above my knees.

When we got back to my house Alice stayed while I cooked dinner for Charlie.

"You know I love hanging out with you Bella." She said with a grin as she set the table.

"Ditto. Now I'll be right down." I ran upstairs and got changed before coming down just in time for Charlie to walk in. "Hey dad. This is my friend Alice Cullen. She took me shopping today." I said rolling my eyes as I ran my fingers through my hair.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Alice." He said shaking her hand. "And Bella where are you off to?" He asked as he sat down for the pasta.

"Well remember Emmett Cullen?" He nodded. "He's taking me out today or something." He stared at me with wide eyes. There was a knock on the door. "In fact that's probably him." I said as I ran to the door and opened it to meet eyes with…

"Jasper? What are you doing here? You're not my date." I growled playfully.

"Sadly for you, no. I'm here for-" He was cut off when Alice squealed and ran to jump in his arms. "Yeah this." He said with a smile.

"Pleasure to meet you Chief Swan!" Alice called as Jasper carried her to a silver motorcycle in the driveway.

"Uh. Jasper?" I asked as he sat on the front and she sat behind him.

"My new Ducatti." He explained before revving the engine. **(Don't know if that's how you spell it) **Alice squealed as she kissed his neck.

"By Bella! Have fun tonight!" She shouted. As he pulled away, A large silver four door jeep wrangler pulled in.

"By dad!" I called before shutting the door and running to the car. He helped me buckle up and before Charlie could come out, we were all ready off and away.

Away for the big secret to be revealed.

**Okay I know that sucked and it was really short. But I needed a bridge between these chapters. Oh and I go back to school August 26th! Damn! I know! I'll be a fucking freshman! Fun! (Not really)**

**SORRY!!**

**Please Review!!!!**

**~That girl in the back with the curly brown hair, Kayla**


	6. Chapter 6 TO BE CONTiNUED WHEN I GET HOM

**Holy…Hot…Damn. I apparently need to apologize again because all the reviews I got for that last chapter… Well…yeah…you understand.**

**Thank you!**

**Thank you!**

**Thank you!**

**SORRY!! High school started and it's all and crazy. I will be updating faster than I did with this chapter don't worry but they will take a little bit longer…**

**Emmett POV (Before picking up Bells.)**

"Carlisle I…have to." I said quietly as we ran through the forest. I was taking a last minute hunt before taking Bella out tonight.

"Son, I know Bella is special. But can you really put her life in stake? Can you put our fate in her hands?" He asked as we tackled a bear. "We would all be willing to leave you know?" He added as he sat down, watching in fascination as I drank the bear.

"If I know anything about her it's that she wouldn't tell anyone. Even if she wanted nothing to do with me, she would take the secret to the grave." I mumbled as I wiped excess blood from my mouth. "She has the right to know…" I trailed off.

"But is the worth it? Is she…who you want?" He asked. I finished off the bear and pulled away. Even the grizzly bear wasn't helping me feel better with the actual nervousness in my stomach.

Me…Emmett Cullen…Nervous…

"Yes. She is so worth it. I've never felt this way about anything in my life." I mumbled. Carlisle raised his eye brows at me. "Yeah not even with Rose. Bella…makes me want to make jokes. She uh makes me want to make her laugh. She made school fun again." I stuttered. I felt like a total wuss. "I know you're probably thinking that I'm acting like a stupid teenager again but that is what I am and I feel so stupid. I want to not like her. I really do pops, but for some stupid reason she's all I find myself thinking about. I'll be playing Halo and wonder if she had ever played because she doesn't seem like the type to. I watch football and wonder if she watches a game or two. I am so messed up dad! I know I'm so stupid right now but she is all I want, all I'm ever going to want for a very long time and I apologize for everything this might put us through. But…this may be my only chance…at…love." I blurted out quickly. When I looked back up at him he was smiling.

"I never said you were a wuss son." He said with a fatherly smile. "In fact I have more respect for you in this moment than I have in any other. You expressed your feelings without using a joke, that's how I know this is serious." I looked at the dead grizzly bear and for half of a millisecond, saw Bella.

"Damn it!" I shouted and shoved the bear away. "God fucking damn it!" I shouted louder. Carlisle held his tongue to resist asking about my language. "I don't even know how to be close to her! How do I hold her constantly?" I yelled.

"You've held her before." He pointed out wiping a small droplet of blood around his jeans.

"But…now I like have the choice…or she has the choice…or I have no idea!" I growled annoyed.

"Do you remember the day she was at the hospital?" He asked. I nodded and resisted a shudder. I hated that memory, though it was one of the greatest in my lifetime. "When she was talking to you in the hospital room, what did you do?" He asked. It took me a moment before the memory came back.

**Flash Back**

**"But you could've been killed by saving me. Do you know how guilty I would've felt if someone I barely knew got themselves killed by pushing me out of the way? I mean we don't even know each other yet you risked everything to save me." Her voice cracked several times and I felt terrible I put her through this. I crouched down on the balls of my feet so I was at her height and lifted her chin up with my finger, making her look at me. Her beautiful chocolaty brown eyes looked wet and I wanted to make them go away.**

**End of Flashback.**

"I lifted her chin with my finger because she felt guilty that I could've been hurt." I said recalling the vivid memory. He nodded.

"And what about after we exited the elevator?"

**Flash Back**

"**Char- Dad I'm fine." I smiled at her almost fumble. "See look." She said stepping back and spinning. But her…being her stumbled and even though I was standing away from her I reached out and steadied her without really moving. "Besides my already known clumsiness I'm perfectly fine." She assured her overprotective.**

**End of Flash Back**

"I reached out so she didn't fall." I mumbled. He nodded again.

"What about when she freaked out because of what Edward had done?" He reminded me.

"I hugged her and told her it would all be okay."

"And what about when she thought you only wanted her for sex?" I smiled at that one.

"The day I kissed her…" I whispered.

"You kissed her Emmett. Your lips were on her skin. You could have bit her and you didn't. Yet now you worry about hurting her?" he asked with a smile.

"But that was different! She thought I was…human. She didn't know I could break her with the simplest squeeze. I could bite her if I don't hunt often and she didn't know her life was in risk!" I argued. His response was cool and calm.

"But you did know."

I knew then I could do this, I could make it through. I could control myself around her. I could be myself, both human and non around her without the worry of everything.

"Help me explain to Rose and Edward what I'm about to do." I said jumping up. "Race ya!" I said bolting through the forest. He beat me by literally a step and we walked through the house laughing. Edward and Rose were watching some old chick flick and I walked in front of it to turn it off.

"Move your giant mass Emmett!" They whined playfully. But for once, I however wasn't playing.

"Guys we have to talk." I said as I turned off the TV and crossed my arms. Edward tried immediately to pick my thoughts but I started humming the snuggle song in my head. He groaned and tuned me out.

"You both know that Emmett is taking Bella out tonight." Carlisle said. Jasper was suddenly in the far end of the room. Leaning against it he stared at me curiously. Obviously Alice told him. Esme sat on the stairs peeking over to watch. Rosalie's face scrounged and Edward's eyes became harder.

"Sadly. I still don't know what you see in her." She scoffed.

"Well how about everything you're not." I said with a tilt and fake innocent smile. She snarled and I batted my eyes.

"Rosalie!" Carlisle hushed. She rolled her eyes but listened.

"I'm telling her about us tonight." A loud, dying cat like screech filled the room, seeming to break my ear drums. Jasper tilted his chin up slightly and it stopped. But the anger didn't.

"HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO OUR FAMILY EMMETT! WITHOUT EVEN ASKING US NONTHELESS!" Rosalie shouted. I dramatically pretended to cover my ears in agony. "NOT FUNNY EMMETT CULLEN!" I smiled but turned serious.

"I really, really, really care for her Rose! She has the right to know more than anyone in the entire world! She's everything to me now!" I shouted back. She jumped up and I saw Carlisle shoo everyone out so we could fight in the little privacy we had.

"She shouldn't have a right to know! She shouldn't mean everything to you now! She's a stupid idiotic human girl who would never understand what we are!" She shouted. I couldn't believe that I had once felt something for this girl. I couldn't stop myself from stepping towards her, towering over her small frame. She was a head and a half shorter than me and I knew she was intimidated by my muscles because her unnecessary breathing picked up.

"And what were you Rose!" I shouted making the whole house deadly quiet. She froze. "You were that exact girl! You didn't know of vampires like you do now! You didn't understand! You were a human girl too!" I shouted in her face. Her eyes turned wet with tears that would never fall. "I know you were human Rosie." I said calling her a name we had become fond of during our high school days. "And I know that freedom was taken away from you. The freedom of having a child. Of growing old. And I know you hate Bella cause you are afraid that she may give that away." I said pulling away.

"I'm going. Jazz let's go. I believe you're missing a small demon pixie." I said as I headed to my jeep. Immediately he was at his bike revving the engine. With a wicked smile at me he flew down the road going to get his lady.

I parked around the corner of her street so I could listen as Jasper ran quickly to the door, shifting his weight on his feet, missing his Alice.

I could see through the trees as Bella opened the door, looking so expectant.

Jasper? What are you doing here? You're not my date." She growled playfully making me laugh.

"Sadly for you, no. I'm here for-" He was cut off when Alice squealed and ran to jump in his arms. "Yeah this." He said with a smile.

"Pleasure to meet you Chief Swan!" Alice called as Jasper carried her to the bike.

"Uh. Jasper?" She asked innocently as they jumped on.

"My new Ducatti." He explained before revving the engine. **(Don't know if that's how you spell it) **Alice squealed, loving him on the bike.

"Bye Bella! Have fun tonight!" She shouted. As he pulled away I took this as my cue to pull up. Jasper and Alice winked at me and I pulled into the driveway. Bella shouted goodbye to her dad and I watched her jump in the jeep, with my help. She looked gorgeous.

We whipped down the road before I remembered something.

"Shit!" I said stopping on the breaks and spinning around. Bella squealed making me laugh.

"What the hell?" She shouted making me laugh at her language. It was adorable.

I stopped back in front of her house and got out, knocking on the door.

Charlie opened with wide eyes.

"Emmett Cullen. Something wrong with my daughter already?" He asked somewhat nervous at my…bigness.

"Course not sir. It's me you're talking to." I said with a smile as I heard Bella's small steps behind me. "She just ran into my jeep so quickly I didn't have a chance to ask you something." His eyes widened even more. Probably thinking I was asking for her hand I saw his finger twitch for his gun hanging up. "I just wanted to make sure I had your permission with her tonight." He relaxed and looked surprised.

"That's very…gentlemanly Emmett. I didn't think that of you." He said. I nodded.

"Well now we should get going before we're late." I said looking at the sun just about to set.

"Take care of her." He nodded slowly shutting the door. I turned around and waggled my eyebrows at Bella.

"See. I can be a gentleman." I said sticking out my tongue. She looked nervous. "You act like he was about to shoot me or something." She shrugged like the thought didn't seem so impossible. "Ha! You were afraid for me!" I laughed deliberately bumping her shoulder as I walked past.

"Bite me!" She muttered as she walked to the passenger door. I leaned over her before she opened it and took a deep breath.

"Never say that when you have no idea how tempting that idea is." I said wickedly. Her heartbeat sped up wildly and she stumbled into the car. I laughed and jumped in the car. She started to talk about my driving but shut up when I pushed it towards 80. I laughed and lowered it to a boringly slow sixty. We got to a dirt road and I stopped real quick and turned to Bella. I leaned over and pulled the extra straps around her, clicking them into place. She looked at me in confusion while her heartbeat stuttered wildly.

"Relax. It just gets a little bumpy." I said with a wink. "I'm not kidnapping you or anything." Then my smile turned wry. "Unless you like that kind of thing." I said leaning in closer. She started to breath funny and it was intriguing to see her reaction. I winked and pulled back while stomping on the pedal making her scream. The jeep wracked from side to side as we rushed through the trail.

After the first five minutes of screaming she started laughing and I couldn't help but join in, as if she had some type of spell over me. I looked out the window, pleased that Alice was right again.

The clouds would cover the last of the sun for enough time for me to explain…if I didn't get too distracted by other things…I stopped at the meadow I had shown Edward long ago. It was always gorgeous at this time…the twilight. I cut the engine and got out of the car, opening her door and unbuckling all of her seat belts.

"Em. Where are we?" She asked as I helped her on the forest floor. It was only a two minute walk to the meadow area. I looked over her gorgeous outfit and decided to mess with her.

"Bells, that shirt is lovely on you, but it's too long and may get caught on something." I said taking a step towards her, backing her to the jeep. I grabbed the hem of her shirt, her heartbeat like loud crashes in my ear. I smiled and ripped it around so it was just at her waist line. She gasped and looked at the fabric I was playing with.

"Alice is going to kill you when she sees that!" She gasped. I chuckled.

"She probably already knows." I mumbled.

"What?"

"oh…nothing…yet." I trailed off pulling her down the short two minute walk. She gasped when she saw the meadow, beautiful than it will ever be now that it was in the twilight.

"This place is so beautiful!" She squealed running into the middle and lying down.

This was it.

All or nothing.

"Bella?" I asked hesitantly stepping into the light, pleased I wasn't sparkling like a fairy yet. Ha…ha…

She was smiling when she turned around but when she look at my face she sat straight and stared at me.

"Bella. What do you really think of me?" I asked sternly. She looked surprised my abrupt statement.

"I like you. A lot. Way more than I should anyway. You should be out frolicking with ladies like Rosalie but you choose to hang out with me, not that I'm complaining, you are one of the only people here I feel like I can trust…beside your pixie sister." She added with a faint smile. During her explanation I had walked over and sat beside her, my arms resting on my raised knees. She was blushing in true Bella fashion.

"I trust you too. I like you too. I _DON"T _want to 'frolick' with anyone else but you and I wish I didn't care about you the way I do but I can't help it." I admitted solemnly. She sighed almost in disbelief.

"You stole my lines." She mumbled as if I wouldn't hear. Oh right…she didn't know yet.

"Look at me." I commanded her. She looked at my eyes for a moment before blushing. I jumped up and spread out my arms. "Bella really look at me!" I commanded louder. "Have you truly not noticed what was so different about me?"

She studied me carefully.

"I know you're different. You and all of your family. Different…" She trailed off, her mouth speaking but her eyes telling another tale. She looked at me, up and down. "You're bigger than most people." She noted. I nodded. "Your skin is always so cold just like Alice's." She assessed. "You're fast. Very…very fast." She noted probably remembering the time I had caught up with her in her truck when she ran off from the class or the whole truck thing…whichever was the one that traumatized her the most. With her, I honestly can't freaking tell.

"bella please just figure this out! I don't want to have to say it!" I shouted. She stood up and took a step towards me while I stepped back. "Don't touch me unless you know what I am!" I shouted. She was innocently confused. "Please don't think of me any differently…please." I begged quietly as I grabbed her hand. I closed my eyes as I lifted her hand to my chest. She seemed in awe at first and I watched her face wary, waiting for the exact moment-

"Emmett!" She shouted pulling back. "You need a hospital… there's no heartbeat…" She trailed off in disbelief.

"Look at me Bella!" I commanded again. It was then she really looked at me. "I am a monster and you have to figure this out.

After a long moment she finally talked.

"Ice cold skin. No heartbeat. Won't go in the sun. Beautiful…" She trailed off putting all the pieces together. Annoyed I lost my self control.

"Put it together Bella!" I shouted backing away from her. "Can humans do this?" I asked as I bolted to the right, rounding the circle in half of a second and stopping in front of her. Her heart stopped for a moment before turning into a sprint. "Or this?" I said grabbing a tree, throwing it against another making a loud crashing sound as they both exploded. I climbed up a tree and wrapped my legs around a branch then flipped over so I was hanging.

"LOOK AT ME BELLA! THIS IS WHY YOU SHOULDN'T LIKE ME!" I shouted. Her breathing was slow and ragged while her heartbeat was terrified.

**Okay I know that sucked and it was really short. But I have to go to school and I will update right after.**

**SORRY!!**

**Please Review!!!!**

**~That girl in the back with the curly brown hair, Kayla**


	7. Chapter 7 That L thing

**Wow…the chapter wasn't even finished and I got that much fanfare. I love you guys…Well… I hope I get even more for this chapter. And yes…Emmett is very sexy when he is angry…**

**Feisty…******

**=)**

"Ice cold skin. No heartbeat. Won't go in the sun. Beautiful…" She trailed off putting all the pieces together. Annoyed I lost my self-control.

"Put it together Bella!" I shouted backing away from her. "Can humans do this?" I asked as I bolted to the right, rounding the circle in half of a second and stopping in front of her. Her heart stopped for a moment before turning into a sprint. "Or this?" I said grabbing a tree, throwing it against another making a loud crashing sound as they both exploded. I climbed up a tree and wrapped my legs around a branch then flipped over so I was hanging.

"_LOOK AT ME BELLA! THIS IS WHY YOU SHOULDN'T LIKE ME!" I shouted. Her breathing was slow and ragged while her heartbeat was terrified._

**Emmett POV **

I unlocked my legs and fell on my hands like a handstand then slowly walked- on my hands- towards her perfectly with no wobble. My legs went forward and I stood up without missing a beat in front of her.

"What. Am. I?" I growled at her much quieter. Her mind was still processing what she had just seen me do. She took a couple of steps back.

"How could you?" She asked in disbelief. I stared at her, absolutely shocked. She took more steps back at my glaring gaze.

"What do you mean how could I?" I said, my voice getting louder. "You think this is my fucking fault?!" I shouted making her flinch.

"Well you could've handled the situation much better." She snapped back. I stared at her in complete disbelief. "You waited this whole fucking time to tell me!" She shouted.

"Well sorry if it would be better for you to tell you my whole family's secret!" I shouted taking a step closer.

"Oh my god! I can't believe you did this!" She shouted taking a step slightly towards me.

"BELLA IT ISN'T MY FAULT I AM WHAT I AM!" I shouted. Suddenly something clicked in her.

"Emmett…" She said taking a small step. Her voice was soothing and calm. "We seem to be talking about something else. I don't care that you are a…" She stopped not knowing how to answer it.

"Say it." I whispered. She took a deep breath.

"I don't care that you are a…vampire- if that's what you are- all I am angry about is the fact that you didn't tell me sooner!" She explained making me freeze.

"You are fucking insane." I whispered accusingly. "You don't care that I am a blood drinking human killing machine but you do care that I didn't tell you sooner?" She nodded as if saying 'duh' and I growled lowly. Then she tensed.

"I forgot about the…blood part." She admitted with a visible gulp making my smile turn animalistic.

"Ah. Of course. I brought you out here because your blood is so tempting that it hurts to physically not be near you. I've decided that I should just savor the last moments I have you alive before I drink you dry." I teased menacingly. Her breath stopped as I took a step towards her.

"You're not a monster, Emmett." She whispered. "You could put your family in risk if you do this without planning or whatever it is you need to do." I stood there…shocked.

She didn't even care that I was going to drink her (which obviously I wasn't) but that it may put my family at risk while doing so.

I chuckled once. Then again. Then I couldn't stop myself from laughing hysterically. Bella stared at me for a moment before giggling.

"Why are you giggling if you think I'm going to eat you?" I asked between laughter. We both calmed down and I could smell her blush as she looked down.

"I'm just glad that my last moments would be spent with the only person who really made me want to smile in a long time." She mumbled so I wouldn't hear. Of course I did.

"Don't bother mumbling. I can hear every word." I said tapping my ear. She blushed harder when she saw. "Oh and as tempting as it is…I'm not going to eat you." I explained sitting back down in the damp grass. She hesitated and I patted the grass. She sat down slightly close to me and I laughed.

"I do understand if you don't want to ever be around me again but I would appreciate it greatly, as well as the whole family, if you didn't tell anyone. Surprisingly not many people would take to us being monsters well." I rolled my eyes and she giggled, my favorite sound.

"Well not everyone is as crazy as me. And…don't worry. I'll take it to my grave." She swore dully. After a moment she spoke. "Why…aren't you going to eat me…not that I'm complaining." She asked quickly as if I wouldn't catch it. I laughed.

"Bella I would never ever do anything to hurt you. I have been trying so hard to never hurt you." I explained looking over at her. She was glistening even in the dull light. "No matter how tempting it becomes I will never do that to you. Plus we're vegetarians. We eat animals…that's why our eyes are gold. If you ever see someone with red eyes…be warned. They may not be our friends." I swore to both her and me. She stiffened slightly.

"Relax. I'm not thirsty at all." I lied smoothly. Though I had just ate it didn't stop the fact that she had such an alluring scent.

"Tell me about you." She commanded. I nodded.

"My whole family and I are vampires." I explained. She nodded. "We were all changed at different times in life and Carlisle obviously is the oldest. Carlisle changed Edward, then Esme, then Rosalie, then me." I explained.

"Alice and Jasper?" She asked.

"Alice was changed by an unknown vampire a long time ago and Jasper was changed during a vampire war that he will have to explain you about."

*******You know most of that. Details come later***** **

I looked at the dim clouds starting to fade.

"It's time for you to see the skin of a killer." I mumbled.

Bella POV

He was…that…a mythical creature. Someone that I used to shudder from in fairy tale books. Vampires were always considered bad, evil, blood drinking, heartless, and killing things but Emmett…was Emmett. And I could never imagine Alice being like that.

Vampires.

He thought I was yelling at him because I didn't _want _him to be one. He thought I was blaming him for this fate when really I was angry that he didn't trust me sooner. I wanted him to trust me.

Emmett was everything to me.

Sweet, funny, beautiful, and charming. He was tall and muscular and everything I had fantasized about in my love when I was younger. I remembered when my mom used to describe to me how her first boyfriend was the star football player and- I cut myself off.

Love? Did I think he was someone I could love?

I couldn't love him…could I?

He was immortal…I was not.

He was indestructible…I could die in a car accident.

Maybe…a crush wasn't so bad. I almost winced at my choice of words.

"It's time for you to see the skin of a killer." Emmett whispered while standing up. He started unbuttoning his shirt and I blushed madly.

"Um…Emmett?" I asked still looking away trying not to look.

"Chill Bells." I looked up finding him completely shirtless. I couldn't stop myself from gaping. He had perfectly sculpted muscles that were wide and tight. He had like a 100 pack **(obviously exaggerating but hey…it's Emmett) **Then the sun broke through the clouds and I saw something amazing.

The rays of sun hit Emmett and his skin illuminated like thousands and thousands of diamond facets.

"Beautiful." It escaped my lips before I stop it.

"Yeah…sure because that's what every guy wants to hear." He said rolling his eyes and looking down. "Does my body looker sexier sparkling?" He asked turning around so I could see his wide sculpted back as well.

"Maybe." I trailed off stupidly.

"Ah you are adorable when you are flustered." He noted and it was then I noticed the blush on my face. It got even stronger to the point my ears felt hot.

He groaned. "Stop that!" He complained his eyes turning slightly darker. I looked at him in confusion. "Just because I'm not thirsty doesn't mean all that blood rushing to your face isn't tempting." I tried to fight back most of the blush and he laughed. "Good try…" He trailed off. I stared at his sparkling body for a while before he sat beside me.

"Em?" I asked making him look. "What else can vampires do?" I asked lying on my side. He did the same.

"Well…Carlisle likes to believe that all vampires bring something special into our world." He said waving his fingers like magic. "But there are some cool things we have come to realize. For instance, Carlisle brought his compassion, understanding, passion, and most of all his near perfect self-control. He changed us, except for Alice and Jasper. Most vampires as soon as they get a drop of human blood in their mouth they loose control and don't stop till it's…gone. But Carlisle…bit and pulled away." He said in amazement.

"When you bite?" I trailed off.

"When we bite we give off venom. And usually it's just to paralyze the person but if someone was to bite than have to run away, the venom would stay and spread throughout the body." He took a deep breath. Recalling something perhaps. "For three days the venom spreads like burning hot acid slowly moving around the body with the burning hot blade stabbing at you." I shuddered. "But at exactly three days your heart stops. And you're one of us." He explained with a sigh.

"How do you get so…perfect?" I asked somewhat jealous. He chuckled.

"The venom slowly kills the blood, taking it's place. As it does it is spread throughout the body. It goes to your brain where it heightens all of your senses. Touch, taste, smell especially, sight and sound it also affects balance…" He said with a wry grin.

"Which is why I guess we're what you call graceful. When it starts affecting the skin it gets rid of every freckle or bump making it smooth and lovely. It's weird but it's like the venom has a mind of it's own. It chooses what stays on your body. Like Rose has a beauty mark on her arm and face and she looks lovely to Edward or any other human male. The venom makes you irresistible to your natural prey…humans.

"It gives us the perfect faces, then tones our muscles for appearance wise. I was always this big but the venom made my muscles slightly larger and more toned. But those are only for appearance, we get super strength hidden beneath the surface. I'm the strongest, Alice is the weakest. Then we get the smooth and different voice; alluring in a away. And also the venom, even though it's wicked it has a sweet scent making us even smell good to your kind." He stopped for a moment. "Though you smell positively lovely now." He added with a smile.

"Damn…" I whispered making him laugh. He laughed and continued with his previous explanation.

"Esme…has the ability to love and care. It's odd to think of as a power but sometimes emotions take a while to learn again after going through that much pain. But she…was a mother from the second she changed. Edward, Alice, and Jasper are the very gifted ones. Alice can see the future." My eyes widened. "She sees ones choices kinda…" he explained difficultly. "If you were choosing between oranges or apples she would see which you would choose. Unless you made a rash decision." He tried. I smiled and nodded. "Jasper has this bitching ability to feel and influence emotions. He could tell if you were feeling heartbroken, angry, sad and change it to make you calmer. It's really cool. Edward can read minds. Anyone really." I froze.

"He can read my mind!" I gasped. He laughed loudly.

"No. You're mind is really fucked up. He can't read anything." I sighed in relief. Glad he never heard my thoughts about Emmett…

"What about you?" I asked though I was already sure.

"Strength baby!" He said flexing his arms that I could've sworn were the size of my head. "I'm the strongest vampire they have ever had the great pleasure of knowing." I laughed with him. I noticed then the sun was almost gone.

"You can put back on your shirt Emmett. You aren't sparkling anymore." I teased lightly shoving his shoulder. Before I could realize it I was pinned underneath him.

"I have super strength that I can flaunt now." He said huskily his mouth inches from my own. I started breathing funny. He smiled. "Afraid?" He whispered his sweet breath flooding my senses. I swallowed and squared my shoulders.

"No. Just…dazzled." I said making him smile wickedly, his white teeth gleaming in the dull light.

"Good. Cause I'm not even trying. Let's see when I do-" He cut off suddenly and leaned down and kissed me, making all thoughts of anything in my head vanish. Hesitantly I kissed him back and I could feel his mouth twitch with a smile. His ice cold lips parted mine slightly and we both exhaled at the feeling. We kissed like that for a long while before I needed air. When we pulled back, his lips only going to my neck since the bastard didn't need air, I noticed it was much darker.

"Maybe I should go home." I said with no breath. He laughed against my neck making my eyes roll.

"Bella. We've only been out for about an hour." He explained, his cool breath tickling.

"Oh…I knew that." I mumbled. He kissed me softly for a moment.

"I'd offer to take you back to my house but I don't know if everyone would appreciate that on such short notice." He said with a wicked grin.

"Then what do you want to do?" I asked running my fingers up and down his perfect arm.

"You're not afraid of me?" he questioned suddenly. I looked up at him. I shook my head.

"It doesn't matter at all what you are. You care about me and I care about you. That's all that matters." I said as I looked down. Focusing on his arm I trailed my fingers around it.

"You're one hell of a girl you know that?" he said kissing my head.

"Don't you think about my…blood when you kiss me?" I asked warily as the thought pushed it's way in. He laughed loudly.

"Of course Bella. You're blood is all I can think about...ever…and when I kiss you it doesn't help either that I could just bite right then and there." I gulped. "Relax. For some reason when I kiss you…enough of the blood lust is detained so I can focus on more…important things…" He trailed off looking at me suggestively. I blushed and looked down. "Ah…like the sweetest wine." He whispered more to himself.

I stared at him when a thought popped in.

Emmett POV

"I've never done this before." She suddenly said making the air around us halt. I stared at her questionably. "This." She said gesturing between me and her. I was still confused. My awesome brain couldn't process what she was saying. She sighed and pushed against me. Though it did nothing I understood and pulled away feeling insignificant without her there- in my arms preferably.

"Bells…what are you talking about?" I asked as she got up and turned her back to me crossing her arms. "Did I do something wrong? Did I hurt you?"

Immediately the most terrifying thought pushed its way viciously into my head.

Did she finally truly realize what I was? Did she realize how I could break her or kill her?

Did she realize I was a killer?

"Bella…I'm sorry." I whispered to myself knowing she couldn't hear.

"This Emmett." She repeated breaking me out of my horrible thought process. "I've never been in a relationship like this and you deserve someone who can do everything with you without constantly second guessing herself. You should be with someone who…" She stopped and started walking through the dark night to the car.

"Bells. You're all I want I don't see why you don't get that." I said right behind her. She sniffed and got in the car. She locked all the doors before I could get any of them opened.

"Because Emmett!" She shrieked. I put my hands on the window and leaned in looking at her. "Cause tomorrow I'll be another day older! Closer to death! A trip could make me die and you'll keep living! What's the point in being with you if I will get old and crinkly and die and you'll stay just as beautiful…forever!" She shouted as she started crying. I felt helpless behind the glass. I knew I could break the glass but it may hurt her.

Woah…rewind.

I focused on hurting her more than my jeep.

Now that is saying something.

"Bella please open the door." I said loud enough for her to hear. She shook her head.

"Bella please! I don't care how old you get! I still care for you!" The sentence was wrong- missing something. "We could find a way!" I shouted as she shifted over and opened the door. I took her out and crushed her to me in a second. But she didn't hug me back.

"Take me home Emmett." She begged. "Please." I sighed and lifted her and scooted back in the truck . I revved the car and pulled away, not bothering to strap her in knowing my driving would be expertise in anyone's book. I stopped her in front of her house and grabbed her wrist before she could leave.

"Bella I want you to know that everything has changed since I met you. I don't want to spend all of our time fighting for a couple hours of make up. I want to be with you. As a friend, a lover, anything." I clarified. She relaxed a bit.

"I'm sorry I freak Em…" She trailed off. "But…I just always thought this would be a permanent thing." She mumbled.

"It can still be." I whispered. I could smell the salt of tears.

"How?" She whispered.

"I have no idea." I admitted making her gasp out a strangled laugh. "But it will because I care about you way to much to let you go. There is no known way for me to become human and I don't want to take this away from you." I said lifting our intertwined hands over her heart. I felt the tear hit my wrist.

"Emmett what are we?" She asked making me smile.

"A vampire-human love/hate relationship." I said with a grin. She shook her head defiantly.

"No more hate." She sniffed. I smiled and got out of the car, quickly running to her side to open it. She laughed and wiped her tears away smiling up at me. "I love your dimples." She said reaching up on her tip toes to touch my right one. I laughed and kissed her finger. I walked her to the door and we stood there awkwardly.

"Thank you…for everything." She said mostly about the vampire stuff.

"Anytime." I said as she opened the door and walked in, biting her lip. I leaned my hands against the door.

"I love you…" I whispered to the door so quiet I doubt it would hear me. The realization hit like a ton of bricks.

Every time we said we cared about each other was missing the love word.

"Love…" I said disbelieving. I thought Rosalie would be the only person I would or could ever love.

"I love you…Bells." I whispered to the door again before pushing away.

As I walked past my precious jeep I noticed in the passenger door scratches and dents, probably from Bella's slamming. I waited for the anger or annoyance to come all night.

It never did.

**Ehhhhh not my best work. Though I love the end if I may say myself.**

****Hint hint*** If you review I type quicker. Favorite stories and story alerts are nice but I need your input.**

**Please Review!!!!**

**~That girl in the back with the curly brown hair, Kayla**


	8. Chapter 8 Meetings

**I do love everyone who reviewed but I felt like I didn't get as many last chapter. It was kinda disheartening because well it took forever to come out with this chapter…**

**So Review..**

**Why?**

**Cause I love you.**

**Thank you to a certain reviewer. I lost your name in my inbox somewhere but you know who you are.**

**I know Emmett saying he didn't want to take her life away is different for him but keep in mind 1, they didn't really establish that Bella really wanted to become like him. 2, it is a little different feeling wise because it is Emmett loving her. He was a gun hoe contender for Bella's change with Edward because he didn't love her like he does now. He **_**will**_** be more willing than Edward was but also he has to gain that self control…**

**Yeah…**

**Love me**

_As I walked past my precious jeep I noticed in the passenger door scratches and dents, probably from Bella's slamming. I waited for the anger or annoyance to come all night._

_It never did._

**Bella POV**

Did we already establish that Emmett and his entire family are mythical creatures? Because I don't think I can stress that enough…

He. Is. A. Vampire.

And here I am in my bed constantly thinking about how much I fucking LOVE him.

Love him!

How retarded is that!

I love a blood drinking dead guy!

_A sexy one…_

True…very true. But beside his looks he's nice and sweet and caring and compassionate.

_Don't forget gorgeous. _

Who asked you…?

_……_

Anyway… I heard Charlie's snoring shake the house and I sat up in the bed. I had already neglected to change my shirt though my pajama pants were on.

Deciding I only needed out of my bra I reached under my shirt and unsnapped it from behind. As I did the bar trick my mother told me, pulling the strap down one side then pulling it all the way out of the other I thought about Emmett again.

**(No not kidding. My mother taught me that when I was younger…I love her) **

A rapping at my window made me squeal and sink to the side of my bed.

"Let me in before I break this window in and kiss you for torturing me like this." A deep voice called through the glass. I peeked over the edge of the bed and saw Emmett standing on the roof that was right by my window.

"Emmett." I breathed placing my hand over my heart as if to calm its rapid beating. He mocked my pose and widened his eyes.

"Bella." He breathed much louder so I could hear the mock. I glared and stomped over to the window and unlocked the hatch and almost immediately he was in my room hugging me to his cold stone chest.

"How did you get here?" I asked stupidly into his chest. He chuckled and pulled away so he could walk over and shut my door.

"I am a sexy bitch Bella. I can do whatever I want, whenever I want, however I want." He explained as if it was completely obvious.

"That and you are a mythical creature." I said rolling my eyes as I leaned against the wall by my window. He looked at me with amusement on his gorgeous face.

"Why must you ruin my fun?" He asked sarcastically as he sat on the bed. I watched with humor as it gave some way and creaked loudly.

"Because that's what I do. Maybe you should leave." I said raising my eyebrows, cursing myself for giving him that option.

"Never." He said seriously before his face broke out into that smile. That special smile for me, where his dimple lit up his face illuminated the room. "Come to bed." He said patting the bed like I was a child. I immediately lied down and closed my eyes feeling him move to hesitantly wrap his arms around me, twisting my stomach in odd ways.

"Good Night Emmett." I whispered once I rolled to face his chest. He kissed my forehead.

"Fine. I'll just lay here. Alone. With no one. Without a good night kiss to hold me over for the next seven hours." He scoffed making me giggle.

I reached up, my eyes still shut, and grabbed his chin so I could pull him down to my face. His icy lips found mine and though it was meant to be a peck, I couldn't pull away. I threw my arms behind his neck and in his hair yanking him even closer to me. Our heads tilted in different ways as we kissed in complete harmony. He was rough and gentle at the same time, does that even make sense?

His hands were at the side of my head as he was suddenly on top of me. I wanted to kiss him longer but being the annoying human I was, I needed something called air. I threw my head back so his lips landed on my neck while I breathed. Before he could kiss me again, I rolled onto my side.

"Think about that why don't ya." I said breathlessly before shutting my eyes wondering where the hell that confidence came from. My heartbeat eventually slowed, as did his unnecessary breathing and I felt tired again.

"Damn…" He whispered loudly and I almost giggled.

My last thought before I fell asleep was one that I never thought I would be able to do.

_I just made Emmett Cullen my bitch for one moment._

**Emmett POV**

I literally found myself putting a finger on my wrist, just checking if I had a pulse. I did this because I knew if I did, it would fucking beating faster than a hummingbird.

It had started with me standing on the roof outside her window, ready to knock and enter when she had sat up and started taking off her bra without taking off her shirt. I'm pretty sure then my dead heart was going to start beating.

After scaring her and giving her a hug, loving the warmth of her body against mine, I shut the door and sat on her bed. When I told her seriously that I would never think about leaving her alone I went back to happy old me. She had lied beside me and I held her to me, loving the warmth and embracing the smell I was getting from her blood. She tried to tell me good night and I pretended to mock her. When truthfully, I would've loved to watch her sleep for hours and never move. She shocked me when she reached up to pull my face up so I could lightly kiss her.

When I expected her to pull away. She did the complete opposite. Our simple chastise kiss turned hot in a second and before I knew it, I was on top of her, inhaling her scent. Suddenly, the warmth and sweetness of her breath was gone and my lips were on her neck, feeling the pulse of fresh tempting blood right beneath them. The demon in me was so tempted to just lick and find the sweet blood but I fought it back.

I was about to kiss her again but she flipped on her side, totally blocking me. I listened to her ragged breathing and insanely fast heartbeat.

"Think about that why don't ya." She had said and that one comment was enough to have me roll over like a dog for her. Before she fully went out I whispered loudly.

"Damn…" Unable to find any other words for that effect she just had over me. There were few words to a feeling like that. She fell asleep shortly after and I watched as she slept so contently that I longed to know what it was she was dreaming of.

After two hours she did something that now had me checking for my pulse.

"Em…" It had started and I didn't think much of it till…"Emmett…" She sighed perfectly clear. She kept sighing and half giggling my name and there were moments where she actually half moaned my name.

I could've re died right then.

The Next Afternoon… Bella POV

When my final class ended I practically ran to my old truck, trying to escape you know who. I hadn't seen him since our English class which was good and I don't think he knew my schedule which was better. If I could get to my truck and just drive off then maybe I could avoid for a little longer the inevitable meeting of the family since I knew they were vampires.

Of course I had met Carlisle before in the ER, just as I had met Edward, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper. Esme was the one I had yet to meet but that wasn't even the point. This would be the first time that I would meet them as the Cullen family/ Vampires. They wouldn't need to pretend anything for me, in fact they could probably eat me for dinner.

And of course THAT didn't even bother me. I was worried about one simple fact, that they wouldn't like me or forbid me to see Emmett, or tell Rosalie or Edward to kill me and Emmett had to watch. That was what I was worried about.

And that was the reason I was walking as fast as I could—very carefully of course—to my old beast of a truck to drive home and maybe lock myself in my room. Emmett _could_ break my door or my window but then Charlie would get suspicious so I don't think he would do that…would he?

I was so relieved when I saw my old truck and sped up when I realized how close I was to being home free…

"Bella!" A voice I completely didn't expect for called, breaking me out of my mental monologue. I stopped in my tracks and turned around, seeing Mike Newton come running over to me with the biggest smile on his baby face.

"Mike." I sighed more out of annoyance then anything. "What's up?" I asked.

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to hang out later. Maybe go to a move or something…" He asked no longer shy about asking me out.

"Mike, you realize that I am dating Emmett, right?" I told him slowly as if he were slow.

"Sure but you should keep your options open in case something happens with that weird family. You see that they are weird, right?" He asked me slowly this time.

"Actually there is nothing weird about them." I said as I started walking again to my truck. He followed. "And Mike you should watch how you talk about them." I warned without looking back.

"What's he gonna do?" He snorted I opened my car door and turned to him.

"Well the least he can do is hurt you." I said with a smug smile before shutting my truck door and revving the loud engine. I caught a glimpse of his confused, scared, and dumb looking face before whipping down my road. I was about half way home when I started laughing, realizing I had out run a vampire.

I was still laughing when my truck suddenly banged low to the ground and a loud thud/ crash echoed through the truck.

I let out a strangled scream and looked in the rearview mirror, seeing a massive form sitting at the back end of the truck bed, his arms spread out against the edge like he was just relaxing on a couch. I looked straight again and was breathing shakily as I drove to my house, frequently glancing to his massive form and stiff position. Just as I was pulling in I dove and locked the car doors so he'd have to break it to get in. When I parked the truck moved as he got up and jumped down to the ground. He just stood outside the car door.

"Bella." He said sternly. "Get out of the car." He said semi pleasantly.

"Am I meeting your family?" I asked. He nodded. "Then no." I said with a smile. He growled and I flinched.

"You've met them before Bells. What could be the problem?" He asked annoyed.

"They aren't going to like me." I chanted like a child. He stared at me with wide eyes.

He started walking to the house.

"Where are you going?" I called dumbly. He stopped and turned around.

"I'm going to call Esme and Carlisle and say that you never want to meet them because you're afraid they are going to eat you." I gasped and without thinking opened my door and ran to him.

Immediately my oxygen was cut off in a big bear hug. "I win." He whispered huskily to my ear, twisting my stomach and making my heart race.

"Damn." I whispered barely since I couldn't breath. Sensing this he put me on the ground and I wobbled slightly. He picked me up bridal style and I threw my arms around his neck. "What are you doing?" I asked frightened.

"Running you to my house. It's much quicker than that beastie over there." He said nodding towards my baby. I growled at him harshly and he leaned down and kissed me lightly on the lips. I relaxed into his arms. "Hold on." He said before wind was suddenly attacking my face. I turned so I was facing behind Emmett and opened my eyes, watching as the forest whipped past like in a movie. I started giggling like a crazy person and Emmett just laughed. In a couple of minutes he slowed down and after my stomach settled I looked back the right way to a gorgeous house that was so bright and open I could help but stare in awe.

"You live here?" I asked astonished.

"Of course." He said rolling his eyes as he hesitantly placed me on the ground. "You expected otherwise?" He questioned. I shook my head not wanting to say that I thought he lived in a dungeon or something. He walked me up the stone steps and opened the door. I took a deep breath.

"Bella!" A beautiful voice called. Immediately I was encased in small cold arms that were kinda crushing me.

"Hello. Alice. Can't. Breath." I choked out and she immediately let go. Her spiky black hair framed her perfect face and her gold shimmery eyes sparkled in the covered light.

"I can't believe you came!" She said with a smile. "I was so worried for a minute because all of a sudden POOF I didn't see you coming over and then I got all sad, ask Jasper he knows, but then when I was about to tell Carlisle and Esme that you weren't going to come I saw Emmett telling you he was going to run here and now here you are and I'm so happy, ask Jasper, he knows." She said so fast that I was worried I wasn't going to catch it all. Somehow, I understood every word.

"So Jasper knows all." I joked waving my fingers like a genie.

"Yes…sadly. But so does Edward. But no one likes him." From upstairs a loud

"Hey!" Rang and I laughed. Suddenly on the stairs were two people.

The first being the always beautiful Doctor Carlisle Cullen. His blonde hair and gold eyes glistening. Beside him was a smaller unfamiliar women that I concluded to be Esme Cullen. She had gorgeous caramel colored hair and white pale shaped face. Her eyes were wide and motherly and I found myself missing Renee for the slightest second.

"Bella. This is Carlisle and my mother Esme." Emmett introduced. I smiled shyly as smiled at me.

"It's nice to see you again Doctor Cullen." I said blushing as I looked at the floor.

"Please Bella. It's Carlisle." I looked up at him and nodded.

"It's very nice to meet you Bella." Esme said sweetly as she hugged me.

"It's so nice to meet you too. I love your home." I complimented on the open serenity the home gave.

"Thank you. We spent years getting it perfect." She said as she wrapped her arms around Carlisle. I smiled at their love. I looked over when I heard a giggle and saw Alice holding Jasper.

"Bella you've already met my Jasper." Alice sang as he lifted her down the stairs and stood behind her, with his arms wrapped around her waist. He was tense but smiled nonetheless.

"forgive him." Carlisle intruded. "He is the most recent to join our life style. It is odd being in our own home with the scent of a human." He explained.

"It's alright. It's nice to see you again Jasper." I said with a smile and a nod. I looked at the top of the stairs and saw gorgeous Rosalie and beautiful faggot Edward standing there, wrapped around each other.

"Hi Edward." I said quietly as I looked down, feeling so insignificant with both Rosalie and Alice in the same room. Plus Esme's surreal beauty made me feel like the ugly duckling. I heard an ahem from the top of the stairs and still looking I mumbled, "Hello Rosalie." I heard her scoff.

"Rosalie!" Everyone shouted at the same time. I looked up realizing she had said something that I couldn't hear. She looked right at me and sighed before leaned against Edward and looking at her nails, which I knew were perfect.

"Sorry Bella." She said without a hint of apology. I felt very defeated and low in her presence. All I was to her was gum stuck on her six inch heels. Carlisle sighed awkwardly and I back up slightly.

"Maybe this isn't the best time?" I suggested making them all look at me. Emmett hugged me from behind.

"Don't mind Rosalie. She's stuck up." He whispered in my ear making her huff and walked off, her heels clicking the floor loudly. Edward followed like a puppy.

"That was awkward…" I mumbled making everyone laugh.

"Don't mumble Bella. We can hear every word clear as crystal." Jasper laughed making me relax. His power just radiated from his voice. I felt calm.

"Anyway, Emmett go give her a tour of the house or something." Esme said shooing him off. Emmett grabbed my hand and dragged me all around the house. We stopped outside of a large wooden door.

"I wonder who's door this is." I said sarcastically as I opened it and gasped. The room was…Emmett. There are no other words. There was a large king sized bed in the far corner by a wall of windows that showed the beautiful forest. Across from that was a huge flat screen TV with game systems and a DVD player beneath it. Carved into the wall were shelves filled to the max with video games and movies. There was a lap top on his bed and tons of posters and pictures on the wall. Sport teams conquered the walls as there were mostly football and hockey posters. He liked the Green Bay Packers and the Philadelphia Flyers. Awesome. I squeaked and ran inside, jumping on his bed, which was soft and strong. Just like him.

"I love your room." I said groggily. He noticed my tired ness and he lifted me up and placed me under the covers.

"Rest." He said quietly before kissing me on the forehead, and allowing me to escape into a dream world like no other…

**Emmett POV**

She fell asleep a minute later and though I wanted to just stand there and watch her sleep I walked to Rosalie's and Edward's room and knocked loudly. Rosalie answered.

"Where's your human?" She asked as she rubbed her thumb over her nails. "Dead I hope." I growled and stepped towards her but Edward was too fast and blocked my way.

"Watch it Emmett." He growled protectively.

"Control your mistress." I growled harshly in his face. He nodded once and turned to Rosalie.

"Please Rose. Bella is a guest and is Emmett's…lady friend for the moment. Do not disrespect Carlisle or Esme by treating her this way." She huffed loudly and nodded.

"Only for Esme will I behave when she is around. But honestly Emmett, she's so…plain and boring and dumb if you ask me." She noted as she sat on Edward's bronze bed.

"Well Rosalie, I did not ask you. I will never ask you for your opinion of a fantastic and beautiful and amazing and smart girl." I shouted, trying to control my voice so Bella wouldn't wake up. She hissed and I shut the door. I walked down stairs where Carlisle and Esme were staring out the window wall, looking at the gorgeous day.

"So?" I asked with a shrug before leaning against the wall. They turned to me with smiles on their pretty faces. "I like her. A lot. More than football. That's saying something." I sighed. Esme laughed as she intertwined her fingers with Carlisle's.

"She's so lovely Emmett. She's…perfect for you." Esme said with a smile. "You're like her personal Superman." She joked with a childish smile. Carlisle laughed.

"She's got a good head on her shoulders." He said with a smile.

"I love her already." Alice said smugly as she danced her way into the room, Jasper twirling her.

"She's…interesting. I suppose I like her." Jasper agreed. Jasper and I then started a game of x box and I found myself laughing and having more fun then I have ever had.

Above me when the game paused a faint whisper echoed throughout the house. It happened only once and it was so faint that I swear I wouldn't have been able to hear it if I didn't try.

"Emmett…" She whispered quietly.

Jasper laughed at my awestruck and melty form.

I ignored his laugh and just sat on the couch, listening as that one word echoed throughout my ears.

**Happy? I hope so! Please Review?**

**Alright. Well guess who has an idea for a story?**

**ME! Fun fun. It's a kidnapping story, Emmett+Bella of course, and the idea came to me when I was doing an essay on Stockholm syndrome. For those who don't know, Stockholm syndrome is an actual case when someone who is kidnapped falls for their captor in different ways. So yeah, look for that. Tell me what you think about the new story, about this chapter, and any ideas. Love ya. **

**Please Review!!!!**

**~That girl in the back with the curly brown hair, Kayla**


	9. Chapter 9 Old Friends New enemies

I AM SO SORRY! OMG YOU SHOULD ALL LIKE HATE ME RIGHT NOW!!!!! I have not updated since 10/04/9 and that's like a freaking crime. Let me catch you up on what's going on right now…

**Freshman year is way hard and high school is filled with a lot of drama that really fucked up my life.**

**Between studying, practicing guitar and trombone, finding time alone and hanging out with friends and my first ever boyfriend whom I've been dating since September, I never have had enough time to write**

**With stress induced insomnia and depression I've been focusing on my book, Mercenaries.**

**Okay, now the good stuff**

**My semester changed!**

**Boyfriend is grounded… **

**With the down time I have I'm going to get back into writing these stories.**

**It will not take me this long to write another chapter again. I will try my hardest to update, update, and update!!!! **

**And finally, I NEED REVIEWS TO KEEP WRITING! The thing is, when I don't get many reviews I loose that **_**zap**_** to write another chapter. Please tell me anything!!!**

**I have an idea for another story! (See Chapter 8) So more stories will be coming I sweeaar! **

I needed to end on 11…so I'll answer a question. Someone reviewed me; I lost your name in my inbox, and asked if they could use a line from this story. It was with Alice and Jasper…**"Jasper? What are you doing here? You're not my date." I growled playfully. ****"Sadly for you, no. I'm here for-" He was cut off when Alice squealed and ran to jump in his arms. "Yeah this." He said with a smile. **You may gladly use this or any other lines so long as you just give a little credit at the end of a story.

**So now I leave you with this chapter. **

**What happened last time:**

"_So?" I asked with a shrug before leaning against the wall. They turned to me with smiles on their pretty faces. "I like her. A lot. More than football. That's saying something." I sighed. Esme laughed as she intertwined her fingers with Carlisle's._

"_She's so lovely Emmett. She's…perfect for you." Esme said with a smile. "You're like her personal Superman." She joked with a childish smile. Carlisle laughed._

"_She's got a good head on her shoulders." He said with a smile._

"_I love her already." Alice said smugly as she danced her way into the room, Jasper twirling her._

"_She's…interesting. I suppose I like her." Jasper agreed. Jasper and I then started a game of x box and I found myself laughing and having more fun then I have ever had._

_Above me when the game paused a faint whisper echoed throughout the house. It happened only once and it was so faint that I swear I wouldn't have been able to hear it if I didn't try._

"_Emmett…" She whispered quietly._

_Jasper laughed at my awestruck and melty form._

_I ignored his laugh and just sat on the couch, listening as that one word echoed throughout my ears._

Bella POV

My eyes opened sometime later, when it was black in Emmett's large room. I listened with my puny human hearing and heard nothing. No talking, no television, and no video games. I stumbled out of the large useless bed and staggered to the hallway where I peaked in each room and found no one here. I walked down the glass like stairs and stopped in the black living room where I noticed the clock that read 9:55 PM.

It wasn't that late…and plus they don't sleep…so where did they go? Walking into the kitchen I found a note written in an elegant script that was Alice.

_Hope You slept well Bella, we went hunting for a bit. Someone will be home to protect you soon. Please, whatever you do just stay in the house. Thanks. _

_~Alice_

Hunting…I shuddered and wondered for a long moment why I couldn't go outside but figured that they must have their reasons. I have to trust them. I need to trust them now.

I flicked on more lights, so not to feel so alone and even turned on the TV on a soft music channel that immediately eased my nerves.

What to do now? Exploring the house a bit more I discovered a large grand piano that looked old and expensive, but in great condition. I ran my fingers lightly over the keys, smiling at the memory of playing the piano. **(Bear with me.) **

(_Flashback)_

"_By baby doll! See you in a bit!" My mother had called as she left the house to me, a six year old. __**(Hey, this is my life. Being left alone anyway. Luv my mom though) **__She shut the door and I had watched her car drive off, waving sadly. _

_At this point we were living in an apartment, a decent one, but one nonetheless. She was going to an interview that night for a new job that would be flexible for a single mommy. _

_I was walking around my room and found my old, fully keyed, piano that my uncle had bought me. Beside it was a book that said, Piano for Beginners. I sat down and opened the book and slowly learned at least 5 notes that day. 5! Can ya believe it?_

_When my mom had come home, I dragged the piano to the living room and played her the 5 notes I knew, and she was stunned. From that day on, she helped me learn._

_And music became my everything. Once I "mastered" piano at 11 I learned guitar. I stopped there. That was all I wanted to know._

_And I promised myself that I would never forget any music._

_(End of Flashback)_

I smiled even more when I played a slow and quiet amazing grace without even hesitating.

I started adding chords to it and soon was sitting and enjoying my own loneliness the best way I could.

"You play from the heart, little one." I jumped up so quickly that I banged my leg off of the piano and spun around to see two beautiful figures standing there. The tall man looked at me creepily and smiled. "I did not wish to scare you but I had to say something for that…lovely performance." He and the girl took a step closer and it was then I noticed the blood red eyes. "My name is Peter. This is my love Charlotte. And I believe you are intruding in a good friend of mine's house."

Immediately the little survival instinct I had kicked in and my heart raced slightly.

"No you don't understand." I said back quickly, my voice louder than I had intended making the girl—Charlotte snap a quick look at me. I took a deep breath. "My name is Bella Swan. I'm friends with the Cullen's. Emmett in particular." Why stupid mouth, why? "They left while I was sleeping and Alice told me to wait inside till they arrive home." I tried naming as many as I could, just so they would understand I knew them.

"Uh huh." The girl sighed, picking at her nails making my mind momentarily picture Rosalie in her place. They both froze suddenly and slowly looked down, staring at my leg which I just realized was throbbing.

"My love do you smell that which makes me swoon?" The girl asked, a completely different tone and accent to her voice.

"That I do my dear. And it does smell so…watering." Only then did I feel the warm sticky liquid slide down my leg into my sock. In the time it took me to blink I was being held from behind, his arms wrapping in front of my torso and my arms trapped at my side. I felt the girl's icy cold hand wipe my neck, moving the brown hair to the side, exposing my neck completely to two ravenous vampires.

A tear fell down my face and I couldn't even find solace in the fact that the last thing in my head was the soft and gentle tune of Amazing Grace, with Emmett's face in my mind.

**Likey Likey? Ani't done yet. Just gotta get back in the zone.**

**Emmett POV**

I didn't understand why we had to leave Bella all alone in our house. I mean, we lived in the middle of nowhere. What if something happened to her? What if she fell and hurt herself and no one could hear her scream? More and more painful ideas swept into my head before Edward finally growled loudly.

"Emmett!" He hissed. "Would you just calm the hell down? She's fine okay?" I ignored him due to the scent of a mouthwatering grizzly a couple of feet away. Using my anger towards Edward and my worry for Bella, the bear was killed and emptied in a matter of seconds. A couple of minutes later we met up with the rest of the family, all who looked full and peppy. While we were running back however, Alice, Edward, and Jasper all gasped and stopped dead in their tracks.

"Bella…" Was all Alice had to whisper and I was running faster than I had ever ran before, Carlisle following seconds later. With every thought of Bella I could feel myself go faster.

I am close Bella. Hold on. Please…just hold on.

**Alice POV**

We were running home, Emmett and I both eager to see Bella since I already knew she'd wake up soon. My love was running at my side and Emmett was running partially ahead of us, a little more eager than me to see Bella.

All of sudden while I was running, the trees and nature around me seemed to fall into the ground and I was suddenly standing in our parlor room, next to Edward's piano. When everything stopped spinning and fell into place I saw my old friend Peter holding Bella from behind while Charlotte teased her a little.

"Bella!" I shouted, knowing it would only come out as a whisper back in the forest. Then the piano fell to the ground and Peter, Charlotte, and Bella disappeared while the walls turned back to trees and the floor became the grass and rock once again. When I finally came to Jasper was holding me off of the dirty ground while Edward looked in horror about what I saw and Esme looked ahead of us where I could just barely hear footsteps running incredibly fast.

"Run…" I whispered as tears that would never fall formed in my eyes.

**Emmett POV**

As I finally approached the house I couldn't have been more relieved to hear Bella's rapidly beating heart. That feeling of relief quickly turned to fear when I heard Bella's scream of terror just as I broke down the door. I didn't process who was holding Bella and just ran and grabbed them, threw them into the wall, and pushed the other one back, ripping snarls from my throat.

Carlisle came in then, growling and ready, before realizing that Bella was safe. Bella…

"Bella?" I whispered calmly as I crouched down to her level. Her eyes were unfocused and looking past me while her small frame shook violently.

And then it hit me. It hit me like I was human and got hit by four cement trucks at the same time. The smell of warm sweet liquid flooded my senses.

Oh it is such a sweet smell. Like a floral meadow with strawberries and fruits in the distance making my knees wobble with anticipation. Would it hurt that much just to lean down and lick a little? I could stop after that…I'm pretty sure. Just as my resolve was about to slip I felt two small arms try to fully wrap around me and the warmest thing press against my body.

Immediately I settled and carefully wound my large arms around her, feeling her body quiver and heard her cry. And then, just like that, I didn't care for her blood or her body, I just cared about being the only one who could protect her.

* * *

* * *

"Emmett! Please! It was just a lapse of control!" Peter begged as he backed away from me.

Almost as soon as Bella collapsed into me did she faint from relief—as Carlisle put it. Her fear was so high that all the adrenaline caused her to pass out when it left her body.

Once the blood was cleaned and Bella was put in my room, so Jasper wouldn't freak I came down stairs to an angry Carlisle yelling at his old friends Peter and Charlotte. Jasper was pissed at them as well. So here I am now, back Peter against a tree about to rip his limbs off for almost killing my Bella.

"A lapse of control that almost killed her! My Bella!" I growled, venom dripping from my voice. Jasper was so mad that he left and Edward followed to calm him down, seeming all too eager to leave the house. Charlotte was on the side pleading with Alice and Esme, since Rosalie didn't care and went to follow Edward.

Just as I grabbed Peter's arms, ready to rip them off, Charlotte screamed loudly.

"Wait wait wait!" And taking a deep breath and nearly all of my control I stopped and looked at her. "Peter it isn't worth all this pain. Just fucking tell him already." She begged.

"Tell me what?" I growled at him, his face inches from my own.

"Nothing…" He mumbled.

"TELL ME WHAT?" I shouted in his face making him cringe and try to cover his sensitive ears.

Then I felt a small hand touch my arm and I looked over, realizing it was Charlotte, pleading me with her eyes. I let go of Peter and she walked over and kissed him lightly before turning to me.

"It isn't just by chance we came up here." She started. "We were sent here. For the girl—I mean Bella."

"You have to understand, if we did this we would get the ultimate prize. Our lives for as long as we wanted." Peter cut in. I grabbed his arms again so tight he winced.

"Who. Sent. You?" I growled through my teeth.

"Why, it was Italy itself." The whole world stopped. "The Volturi. They know she knows. And they're angry."

**Dun Dun Dun duhhhhh! Okay, so it wasn't Grade A material but I'm getting back in the hang of this, review review review!!! Pleasee! It means the world to me. **

**I'll be trying to update again soon. My other stories and stuff. Mabe start my knew one today. Love you all so much**

**~That girl in the back with curly brown hair, Kayla 3**


End file.
